Secrets
by Waffle Avenger
Summary: The M-team is in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Remus has an uncharacteristic shouting fit. Sirius dates Molly Weasley. James is turned into a salamander. Peter causes an explosion. Rated for content and some language. Slash: RLSB.
1. Mood: not very gay at all

Disclaimer: The Marauders are not mine. Molly Weasley is not mine. Her maiden name might be mine, I can't remember whether I heard it somewhere or thought of it myself. Anyway, I make no claim on it. I tried to make the characters behave like they normally would, mostly. Please don't sue me. If you don't like slash, I take no responsibility for any discomfort you might experience reading this story.

* * *

November 12, 1972, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Remus Lupin made his way to the prefects' bathroom. He rested his hand on the knob and paused, his head lowered, trying to slow his heart. He felt like he had been running. He muttered the password and the door swung open.  
  
Remus ran himself a bath, activating the charms that made the water stay warm. he sighed. What was wrong with him? The water rushed into the bath. How could he let himself fall in love with his best friend? It was like a bad muggle television show. Remus had seen a few on James's television, and they were just like this. Only... the best friend was usually a member of the opposite sex. Remus unbuttoned his shirt and stepped out of his pants. he peeled of his undershirt. The bath was full now; the water automatically stopped when it was full. Remus tested the water with a toe, and stepped in.  
  
He sighed again, settling himself in the water. He ran his hands over his chest absently. God, what was the matter with him? Couldn't he manage to be a normal person at all? Remus sunk frustratedly into the bath, the water bubbling as his head went under. It was bad enough that he turned into a wolf once a month.. and Sirius had been closest in form to him... a dog... it had been James's idea, but Sirius wanted to be close.... it was so like him, he was always the most passionate of their group... Remus pressed his hands over his face, annoyed with himself for thinking of that. He ran his hands up through his hair. It was getting longer. He didn't want to do anything about it. Not cutting his hair was the only rebellion he'd allow himself, and he needed rebellion now.. he felt so much older than his friends, but at the same time so much younger. He'd been a sheltered child, out of necessity more than anything. He needed more experience.. that was probably why he hadn't fallen in love with anyone outside his close circle of friends. He felt safe there. And damned if he wasn't thinking about Sirius again. Remus sunk to the bottom of the bath and growled, watching the bubbles rise to the top. He suddenly jumped up out of the water and began to pace.  
  
"This is ridiculous! Why do these sort of things ALWAYS happen to me??"

-----  
  
James Potter made his way to the prefects' bathroom. He said the password crisply and clearly, and turned the doorknob. He'd had a long day and had been looking forward to a nice, hot bath.

-----  
  
Remus was quickly becoming angry. "Of all the things that could happen this is the WORST I can think of! It's not bad enough that I'm a werewolf, I have to go and be a bloody GAY werewolf, too!" With the word "gay," he threw his fist out at the wall.

-----  
  
The door swung open, and James was confronted with an entirely different sight than he'd expected: Remus Lupin, stark naked, packing and shouting to himself. As James watched in silent shock, he began to shout very loudly and punched a wall.

-----  
  
A large chunk of plaster fell out of the wall where Remus had punched it. "Aargh," he muttered, "Now I have to fix the damn bloody wall, too." He stared daggers at the wall, as if it had caused the problem. He could see that the wall was solid stone behind the plaster. He also noticed, suddenly, that his hand was beginning to throb. He glanced down at it. There was no visible damage, other than his knuckles being an agitated red. He turned around to get his wand from his clothing, and wound up instead staring at James.  
  
"Gah!" Remus took a staggering step backward. He was silent for several seconds, then, "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
James scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, I came in somewhere 'round 'bloody gay werewolf.'"  
  
Remus looked at his feet. "Great. Just great."  
  
James looked amused. "So, you've finally admitted the truth to yourself about Sirius, then?"  
  
Remus whipped his head up. "What? You knew??"  
  
"Yes. Of course. It was pretty obvious."  
  
"It... was? How come nobody let ME know about it, then? I'd think it was kind of bloody important!!"  
  
James put his hand on Remus's shoulder. "Calm down, Remus."  
  
Remus took two deep breaths.  
  
"That's better... Now.. why is this upsetting you so much?"  
  
"Because... now I'm going to have to see him every day and I can't.." Remus trailed off, an anguished look on his face.  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"James! He doesn't like boys!"  
  
James tilted his head. "In this day and age, what does that matter?"  
  
Remus looked away, frustrated. "Argh.. I can't talk to you. You think everything is easy."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"If you're James Potter, yeah, it is. But not if you're Remus Lupin. When you're Remus Lupin you get bitten by werewolves right before you're supposed to enter Hogwarts. If you're Remus Lupin you fall in love with someone who you CAN'T fall in love with.. James, I can't fall in love with him.. He's... He's SIRIUS! Lord..."  
  
Remus lowered his head and pressed his hands over his face.  
  
"I think you should tell him, Moony. Even if he doesn't feel the same, it'll be out there, and you won't be so frustrated."  
  
"What if he hates me? What if he thinks I'm some sort of.. abnormality.."  
  
"Remus, you ARE an abnormality. Sirius didn't hate you when he found out you were a werewolf, did he?"  
  
"No, but.. this is different."  
  
"No, it isn't. It's exactly the same. People have the same misconceptions about werewolves as they do about homosexuals."  
  
Remus snickered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"'Homosexuals.' You sound like a dictionary."  
  
James put on a face of pretended shock. "Never! That's your job!"  
  
Remus made a face. "Did you come in here for a reason?"  
  
James looked startled. "Er, yeah. I came in to take a bath."  
  
"Oh. Well, I wasn't quite done.. but if you don't mind sharing a bath with a 'homosexual'..."  
  
James laughed. "Only if you promise you won't stare at me while I undress."  
  
"I won't even look." Remus grinned and turned his back on James.

-----

That night, Remus laid awake in bed, going over the events of the evening in his mind. What would have happened if it had been Sirius who'd walked in? Of course, that was impossible, since Sirius wasn't a prefect, but-- but James could've given him the password, and for all Remus knew, he had. It was just the sort of thing James would do-- setting it up so that Sirius and Remus would be alone in the bathroom.

Remus sighed and closed his eyes. What if it had been Sirius instead? Would Remus have been able to tell him the truth? James had guessed the truth... would Remus have been able to tell anyone, in fact?

-----

Remus punched the wall. He cursed, and turned to get his wand. He found himself face-to-face with Sirius Black.

Remus's eyes widened and his body went rigid. "S-Sirius.. how did you get in here?"

Sirius looked shocked. "Er, James gave me the password. Er, Remus..."

Remus looked at his feet. He then realized he was completely naked. His face turned scarlet, and he rushed for his clothes. He said nothing to Sirius.

Sirius stared at him. he opened his mouth, then closed it again. Remus began to dress, his back turned to Sirius.

Sirius finally found words. "Remus, did I hear you just saying you were gay?"

Remus swallowed and turned to face Sirius. He was still shirtless. He looked at his feet. He tried to hide behind his hair, but it was still too short.

"Yes."

"And is it true?"

"Yes. Well, no.. I don't know. It is, I guess."

Sirius frowned. "I see," he replied, with a confused look on his face. "So... is there someone in particular you're interested in? that would explain the way you're-- "

"No!" Remus looked up at Sirius suddenly, his eyes wide. "No, there's no one."

Sirius blinked. "Even I know that means yes. But.. someone you don't want me to find out about.. " Sirius lapsed into thought, then understanding dawned on his face. "It's one of us, isn't it." It wasn't a question. "James?"

Remus looked at him, and swallowed. "No."

"No? Peter, then.. you were always closer to him than the rest of us were.."

Remus shook his head. "No. Not Peter."

Sirius looked briefly puzzled. "Then, it's either me or your own reflection... and if it's your reflection I'm going to have to take you to the infirmary."

"It's not," Remus said slowly, to keep his voice from wavering, "my reflection."

Sirius looked at the small, thin boy standing half-naked in front of him. He swallowed and ran a hand through his longish black hair. "Then it's me, then," he ventured, unnecessarily saying "then" twice.

Remus nodded slowly, unable to say anything.

Sirius took two steps to Remus's side. Even though Remus was a year older, Sirius was nearly half a foot taller than him, and growing taller still.

Sirius placed a hand on Remus's shoulder. "You... like me, then...?" He whispered.

Remus looked up at Sirius, shocked. It couldn't possibly be that Sirius felt the same way...? "I.. yes. No. I don't like you. I love you."

Sirius stared at Remus. "You... love..."

Remus said it again, more firmly. "I love you, Sirius."

"I.. love you, too, Remus..."

Remus looked up at his friend. "I thought you'd be upset with me if you knew..."

Sirius held Remus by both shoulders now. "No! How could I when I've been agonizing over the same thing... this afternoon, when we got stuck in the hogsmeade tunnel-- I almost told you then."

Remus then did something uncharacteristically impulsive and pulled Sirius down into a kiss. "I love you, Sirius. I know it's insane, but I do." He hugged Sirius tightly, holding on for dear life.

-----

Remus sighed. He was silly for thinking these things. That sort of situation would never happen. It was entirely too sappily romantic. Remus didn't even know why he'd thought of it. Still...

Remus's eyes snapped open. He'd made a decision. He would tell Sirius. No matter what the consequence, he had to tell him. He'd go crazy otherwise, and James was right, after all. James had a way of being right almost all the time. He decided he would tell Sirius tomorrow.

Unfortunately, the next day Sirius was in a steady relationship with Molly Radcliffe, a shortish, blonde-haired Gryffindor girl. Remus saw this as a sign that Sirius would not be interested in his affections, and that everything in his life was doomed to go wrong at exactly the most ironic moment.

* * *

In the next chapter: How does Sirius feel about all this? Will James tell him? Breakfast ensues.


	2. Mood: a very good plan

Disclaimer: I make no claim to any of the characters in this story. That means they're not mine, I didn't come up with them. Unfortunately. I'd be sleeping on a bed of money if I had.

* * *

November 17

Sirius waited at the foot of the stairs to the girls' dormitories, flowers in hand. he was taking Molly out to Hogsmeade. Even though he knew Arthur Weasley had had his eye on Molly for some time. He'd never really liked Weasley all that well, anyhow. So, he waited. And he thought about Remus.

He knew he was an idiot for seeing Molly when he was in love with someone else; it was leading her on. but Remus was an unattainable goal. Even though he'd never shown any real interest in girls, that was no indication of anything, especially of his feelings for Sirius.

Molly finally came down the stairs, looking a bit pink. "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Oh, it was no trouble, Molly." Sirius offered her the flowers. He wondered how Remus would react to flowers.

A plan began to form in Sirius's mind. Molly was chatting away about something or other, but Sirius was only paying attention enough to nod at the right points. Sirius was hatching a plan. It was a good plan, too. A very good plan. Sirius smiled inwardly, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

-----

November 18

Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table, per usual, just in time for the morning owl post. He was startled when a school owl dropped a card into his lap. He picked it up and flipped it open. It read:

Dear Remus,

I've left you a surprise

in your robe pocket.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer.

Remus blinked. He had a secret admirer? He patted his pockets. The left one had a lump in it that hadn't been there before. He reached into his pocket and drew out a small box, which he opened.

It was chocolate. Remus was somewhat of a connoisseur of chocolate, and this was the good stuff. It was an assortment of dark, white, and milk chocolates from the best wizarding sweet shop in London. It must have been very expensive.

Remus looked around to see if anyone was watching him, and noticed Sirius and James making their way to the table, their strides matching perfectly.

Sirius flopped down next to Remus, and James took a seat across from them.

Remus handed the note to Sirius. "Look at this! Isn't it odd? And some very expensive chocolates, too." He showed Sirius the chocolates.

Sirius glanced over the note, then eyed the chocolates. "Wonderful, Moony. Are you going to eat those?"

Remus bared his teeth and held the chocolates protectively away from Sirius.

Sirius muttered something about "ungrateful" and passed the note to James. "What do you make of this?"

"Well, someone obviously fancies our Moony."

"That's what I thought, looking at it, but--"

James finished Sirius's thought. "But who is it?"

"Who's what?" Peter Pettigrew sat down next to James, who handed him the note.

"Moony's got a secret admirer."

"Ooh..." Peter noticed the chocolates. "Are you going to eat those, Moony?"

Remus stuffed a chocolate indignantly into his mouth as a reply.

Just then, breakfast appeared. Remus and the others set to gathering food onto their plates and eating. Remus put his box of chocolates back into his pocket.

-----

As Sirius ate, a wave of relief swept over him. He'd managed not to give himself away. Of course, Sirius had always been good at bluffing; it was how he got good marks off his tests. That, and copying off James. But when it came to emotion Sirius couldn't fully trust himself. Sirius was usually the type who laid everything out in the open. Sirius was usually the type who went headlong after what he wanted. This time, though, he'd have to be careful. Things could go very wrong if he didn't take this one step at a time.

-----

Remus put his fork to his mouth automatically. Who could possibly be interested in _him?_ He glanced at Sirius, who was wolfing down his food as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Remus shook his head. He looked down at his own plate and realized it was still almost completely full. Remus let out a sigh and began to eat.

* * *

Next chapter: Sirius exploits his girlfriend. We find out what exactly happened to cause this newfound love. Someone bruises their upper arm.


	3. Mood: reminiscent

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Tried to buy them, but they were too expensive. Randi belongs to me. Any similarities between her and you are purely coincidental.

* * *

Sirius finished his breakfast, pushed away his plate, and went up to the tower to get dressed for class. He smiled to himself at the success of his plan so far, and his mind wandered back to what had started this whole thing in the first place. No, it hadn't been the flowers he'd given Molly, it had been several days ago, when they were out to Hogsmeade in secret to get some more pranks from the joke shop.

James had lent them his Invisibility Cloak, and they'd taken the tunnel behind the witch statue. It was rare that Sirius and Remus were alone together, usually it was Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, as it said on the Marauder's Map, or Sirius and Remus and James, or Sirius and Remus and Peter, or Sirius and James by themselves. But this time James had been forced to write an extra paper for Transfiguration as punishment for Transfiguring Severus Snape into an eight-track tape. It took hours to get him back to normal, since no one knew what an eight-track tape was, except for Arthur Weasley, who had to be tracked down from the owlery. James had explained, however, that if they had attempted to put Snape into a little machine James showed them, he would play "Fly Me to the Moon" quite nicely. Which was more than could be said for him when he was human. Sirius often wondered why Prongs was so enamored with muggle artifacts. At any rate, James had been stuck in detention writing his essay, so it was up to Remus and Sirius to carry out the mission.

-----

They'd hurried down the tunnel and out into the rainy little wizarding town. Sirius was glad for the invisibility cloak, otherwise he and Remus would have been soaked by the time they got to the joke shop.

"Skipping class again?" chuckled the proprietor as they ducked in out of the rain.

"Oh, no, sir, we have permission," Sirius lied.

Remus nodded. "We're doing research."

The man behind the counter nodded. He was more inclined to trust the smaller sandy-haired boy than the tall, lanky one. He was known to be studious and pragmatic. The other one was quite a bit of a trickster, and besides, his hair was too long.

Sirius smiled disarmingly. "Though, while we're here, we might as well see what new things you've got in stock..."

Remus touched Sirius on the shoulder. "I'll go get what we need for the research. You can go ahead and look around, Sirius."

Sirius grinned devilishly. "Thanks, Remus. I do believe I will."

Remus wandered around to the back of the shop. Sirius's eyes went immediately to the large display of firecrackers in the middle of the room.

Several minutes later, Remus set down a large handful of the most researchable-looking items he could find on the counter. Sirius sauntered up and looked over what Remus had gotten, then deposited his own handful of various dangerous tricks and firecrackers on Remus's pile. He reached into his pocket and counted out the money needed to buy the items out onto the counter. The proprietor bagged up their purchases and they walked quickly out the door, looking over each other's loot. The proprietor hurried after them after a few moments. "Oi, boys! You forgot your--" He looked around. The rain was coming down quite heavily now, but there was no sign of the two boys. They had simply disappeared. "--change," the man finished disheartenedly, and, shaking his head, went back inside.

Sirius glanced at Remus as they hurried back to the tunnel to get out of the rain. Remus's face was flushed and for once not pale at all. Sirius smiled. It was good to see Remus looking healthy for a change, even if it was just an illusion from the running he'd been doing. They ducked inside and quickly made their way to the back, making sure no one was looking in their direction before they pulled up the boards in the floor and slid into the tunnel. They hurried down the path to the statue, glanced at the Map to make sure no one was nearby, and moved the statue aside. Or tried to. The statue wouldn't move with the usual password. Sirius shoved at it. He looked to Remus for help. They shoved together. Nothing happened. Sirius, frustrated, hit the statue repeatedly with his fists. He changed to dog form and attacked the unmoving statue. Panting, he laid down on the floor and transformed back.

"Bah! What are we going to do now?"

"Well, I suppose we'll have to go to the shrieking shack and take the tunnel back from there," Remus replied apprehensively. The shrieking shack made him nervous. Two days ago in DADA they'd covered boggarts. Remus hadn't liked that at all. He hadn't frozen up or screamed or anything when he'd seen the full moon, but he looked at his hands. They weren't changing, and he realized the moon wasn't real, but as he continued to look at his hands they hadn't stopped shaking.

"What are you thinking, Moony?" Sirius's voice broke Remus out of his reverie.

"Uh.. what?" Remus looked up, startled.

"Your eyes had this faraway look in them. Anyway, I agree. We should go back up."

Remus nodded.

They made their way back up the tunnel, but when they got there, they found that the trapdoor wouldn't move. Sirius looked up through the cracks and realized that some idiot had pulled his chair over their escape route. He frowned. "Well, this is just perfect."

Remus looked at him. "What is it?"

Sirius turned to his friend. "Oh, someone pulled a heavy chair over the door."

Remus closed his eyes. "Lovely. Now what do we do?"

"Wait, I guess. James knows where we went. Eventually when we don't come back he'll come and find us. Or-- wait, I know! James gave me this mirror-- " Sirius rummaged in his pockets. "It allows me to contact him wherever he is." He continued to search.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, he could be still in detention..."

"Oh, who cares? We're trapped in here, and this is our only salvation. Ah! Here it is."

"All right, Padfoot. I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"That's the spirit." Sirius looked into the mirror. "Prongs. You there?"

Nothing.

Sirius tried again, louder and more irritably. "James. James Potter. Come in, James. Do you copy?"

Remus held his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. James's face appeared in the mirror.

"Sorry, I was just getting out of detention. I had to walk out of the room."

"Right. Sorry. Prongs, we're.. in a bit of a bind."

"A bind? What do you mean?"

"Well, we're stuck in the tunnel."

"How did you manage that?"

"Well, it's a long story. I'll explain later. Just get us out of here."

"Right. I'm on my way."

"Thanks." Sirius put the mirror back in his pocket. "Very useful device."

Remus looked fascinated. "Indeed."

"Well, James will be a while, he's going to go fetch Peter first, I imagine."  
"Let me look over what you got in the joke shop."

Sirius's eyes glinted. "Right... we did go there, didn't we?" He sat down on the ground and poured the contents of the bag out on the floor.

"Hey, what's this?" Sirius held up a rather ordinary looking square.

"Well, it doesn't look dangerous, like maybe a paperweight or something, right?"

"Right."

"However... when you press these two sides..." Remus touched the sides lightly, "It turns into a very large metal-looking thing with lots of slashing parts and loud noises. Looks like something worth researching, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Sirius said, grinning. "It sounds very dangerous."

Remus smiled. "Normally I don't go after dangerous things, but I figured you and James could come up with some use for it."

Sirius grinned deviously. "I'm sure we can." He was silent for a moment. "Hey, Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"We don't really talk too often, do we? I mean, unless you're helping me with my homework."

"No, I guess not. At least, not alone. Why do you mention it?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I hadn't realized how fun you are." He laughed.

Remus laughed too. "Well, thanks for the compliment, Padfoot."

"You're welcome, Moony." Sirius tackled Remus to the ground.

"Yii! What are you doing?"

Sirius pinned Remus down and grinned. "Care for a wrestling match, moony?"

"Would you be terribly offended if I said no?"

"Yes."

Remus grinned. "I guess there's nothing to be done for it, then." He maneuvered quickly and was soon on top of Sirius, pinning the other boy's shoulders to the ground with his knees. He counted to ten. Sirius struggled but couldn't get his shoulders up. "I win," Remus grinned. "Now what?"

"Now you get off me."

Remus slid off and laid down on the hard-packed earth.

Sirius rubbed his shoulder. "How'd you do that? You're such a little bony kid.."

"Werewolf strength. And thanks for pointing out my flaws."

Sirius stuck out his tongue. "I didn't say it was a flaw, did I?"

Remus shrugged.

Sirius sat up and went to lie down next to Remus. Looking at him, he noticed that although Remus was a year older than the rest of the sixth-years (on account of missing a year due to werewolf bite), he looked much younger. It wasn't just his poor eating habits that made him skinny, Sirius realized, Remus had thin, birdlike bones. His face came to a point around his nose, and his eyes were very large and expressive, like those of a child. They were the color of unrefined gold. His sandy hair, usually kept very short, was now nearly an inch and a half long. Sirius hadn't even noticed that his hair was growing out and hadn't been cut. It looked shaggy.

"Moony, you need a haircut."

Remus looked over to Sirius lazily. "No, I don't. I'm growing it out."

"Oh. Why?"

Remus shrugged. "Because I can, I guess." He continued. "When I was a kid, my hair was very fine and stick-straight. After I got bitten, it started to come in shaggy and curly. My parents got sick of my complaining about knots in my hair, so it got cut all off."

Sirius looked at Remus. The older boy's face was expressionless, his eyes thoughtful. "Hum."

Remus sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah. I guess I'm rebelling." He laughed suddenly.

Sirius chuckled. "So am I. Only, I'm a lot more bold."

Remus looked at Sirius suddenly. "If I hadn't been bitten I would've been in Gryffindor."

Sirius looked startled. "What?"

"I would have been in Gryffindor. but afterward, I was afraid of my own shadow. Taking risks had gotten me into a lot of trouble, and I couldn't take any more."

"Oh." Sirius was shocked. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Remus shrugged. "I never have."

"Oh. Remus can I tell you something?"

"Yeah. I've pretty much poured my heart out to you for no reason. Go ahead."

"I--"

At that moment, the witch swung open. Remus and Sirius ran to greet James and Peter.

"What took you so long?" Sirius whined.

"We couldn't figure out what was wrong with it."

"Oh. And?"

"We had to force it." James held up a spent packet of firecrackers.

"Oh. Well, all's well that ends well, right, Moony?"

Remus swallowed. He was beginning to feel a bit trapped for no apparent reason at all. "Right. Let's get out of here." He had no way of knowing it, but Sirius was feeling the same sensation.

-----

Sirius quickly changed into his school robes. He went down through the common room, nearly bumping into Molly.

"Oh, hello, Molly."

"Hi, Sirius."

"You look pretty today."

She was wearing pajamas.

"Thank you.. I think."

"Molly, will you do me a favor?"

Molly looked skeptical.

"I'll owe you. I promise."

"All right. What is it?"

"I need you to talk to that Ravenclaw friend of yours.. what's her name?"

"Randi."

"Right. Randi. I need you to ask her to meet me in the library at the beginning of lunch."

"Alright. I can do that." Molly smiled. "I was just afraid it was going to be something devious, knowing what I know about you."

Sirius grinned. "No, of course not. I wouldn't send anyone off on a dangerous errand."

Molly smiled at Sirius warmly. He hoped she wasn't beginning to have feelings for him.

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, Molly. You're a doll." He left for class.

-----

It was nearly lunchtime. The Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins. Sirius was restless. James looked over at him. "What's bugging you, Sirius?"

"Nothing. I just want to get out of here. I'm bored out of my mind," Sirius lied.

"Yeah, me too." James flicked a drop of his unfinished potion at Snape. It hit his hair, which sizzled and caught fire.

Snape began to shriek and run around the room.

James looked shocked. "It seems," he whispered to Sirius, "that I've started a grease fire."

Eventually the flame was put out, Snape was sent to the infirmary, and class was dismissed. James began to walk in the direction of the Great Hall, but Sirius touched his arm. "I have to go to the library for a bit. I'll be there soon."

"Right." James nodded and walked in the direction of dinner.

* * *

Next chapter: Sirius talks to Randi. Molly and James are left alone in the common room. Arthur Weasley is still nowhere to be seen.

By the way, it was Sirius who bruised his upper arm. Remember when he was rubbing it?


	4. Mood: honest

Disclaimer: Sirius and Remus are not mine. I'm thinking of making plushies, though. James, Molly, Peter, and Arthur are not mine. Randi is mine, though she doesn't really do anything.

Notes to reviewers: First of all, thank you so much for positive and helpful comments. Secondly: I tried to put double spaces or something in between scene switches, but it just deleted them. I'm trying something different this time. Sorry if it confused you. If this works, I'm going to re-do the other chapters in this format.

* * *

James sat down at the Gryffindor table. Remus and Molly were sitting across from each other.

"Where's Sirius?" They asked in unison. Molly giggled and Remus put his hand over his mouth, grinning.

James grinned, and sat down. "He had to go do something at the library. He'll be here."

Remus nodded.

A tall, redheaded boy walked up to the table and sat down next to Molly. "Hi, Molly."

"Hi, Arthur." Molly glanced at James as if to say, "This guy's a nut."

Arthur Weasley looked around at the rest of his new company. "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Art."

Arthur looked annoyed, but didn't say anything.

-----

Sirius sat down at a central table in the library. He looked around impatiently. A girl with curly black hair walked in, glancing around. Sirius raised his arm to signal her.

"Oh," she said, and went to sit down across from Sirius. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. Do you know Remus Lupin?"

"Know him? It's all the girls in my dorm ever talk about. Remus is so smart, Remus is so handsome, Remus helped me with my history homework, I could just die… It's sickening, really."

Sirius blinked. "I had no idea he was so popular."

"Well, he's mysterious. Girls find mystery intriguing."

"Hum. Alright, then." Sirius shrugged.

"Yes. Of course, he doesn't show the slightest interest in any of them, which makes them want him even more badly."

Sirius shook his head.

Randi shrugged. "Anyway, what about Remus? Is there something you want to know about him? Whether he sleeps in the nude?"

Sirius's eyes widened. He let out a choked sound. "What?"

Randi shrugged again. "It seems to be a popular speculation."

"Well, no, that isn't what I wanted to know. I wanted to know if you could… give him something for me. Well, not give it to him, per se, just… make sure he gets it."

"Er… what is it?"

Sirius handed her a small black box.

"This? What's in it?"

Sirius looked at the box. "Nothing. Well… he'll know what to do with it. Just leave it on his bed or something, okay?"

"Sure. I'll go do it right now so I don't walk in on anyone changing clothes. At least it isn't something heavy." Randi sighed.

"Thanks, Randi."

"You're welcome."

Randi got up to deliver the package. Sirius sat there for a moment before gathering his things and heading to the Hall for dinner.

-----

Everyone was eating by the time Sirius got to the Great Hall. Arthur Weasley was sitting next to Molly. Sirius glared at him. Even if he didn't have any real feelings for Molly, Weasley should have the good manners not to encroach on other people's girlfriends.

"Shove off, Weasley," Sirius growled.

Arthur looked up, annoyed, but something in Sirius's eyes told him that it would be a good idea to just scoot over. He did so, and Sirius sat down next to Molly.

"Hi, Sirius," she said, looking up at him briefly before looking back at her plate.

Sirius grabbed some food. "Hi, Molly. Hi, James. Hi, Remus."

"Hi, Sirius, Remus replied. James was eating.

"Where's Peter?"

"Died," Remus replied succinctly.

Sirius let out a short bark of laughter. "You don't know, then?"

"Nope. He said he had to send an owl."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but he should be back by now."

"Yeah. Wonder where he is.

Peter rushed into the Hall, red-faced. He sat down next to Remus. "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late."

"No problem, Peter," Sirius replied. He was beginning to think he'd never get to eat at this rate.

"I kinda got sidetracked."

Remus looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was coming back from the owlery and this Hufflepuff girl bumped into me. She had all this stuff in her arms and it flew everywhere. I helped her pick it up."

Sirius looked up. "Did you get her name?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "I swear, Sirius, all you think about is girls."

Sirius grinned. "No, it isn't."

Peter grabbed some food off the table. Sirius finally looked down to his plate and took a bite of potatoes.

-----

Remus yawned. He and Peter were walking down to the Ravenclaw wing, having just bid goodnight to the rest of their group. Remus gave the password and the boys went straight up to their dormitory.

"Goodnight, Wormtail," Remus said.

"Goodnight, Moony." Peter crawled into his bed and drew the curtains.

Remus was about to follow suit when he noticed a small black box on his pillow. He picked it up, and realized what it was—it was just like the little box that he'd bought at the joke shop a few days ago. He pressed the sides in and it turned into a bouquet of flowers. Remus blinked, shocked. A note fluttered down out of the flowers to rest on his bedspread. Remus picked it up.

It read,

_Love, Me._

Remus sighed and summoned a glass of water to put the flowers in. He set them on his nightstand and climbed into bed. He fell asleep looking at the flowers, wondering who they were from.

-----

James went up to bed, leaving Sirius and Molly alone in the common room. Sirius put his arm around Molly's shoulder.

Molly looked at Sirius. "Do you love me?"

Sirius stared at her. "Don't you think it's a bit early in the relationship for that?"

Molly shrugged. "I guess so, it's just that you seem a little preoccupied lately. Is something on your mind?"

"Actually, yes, there is."

James came back down, crossed the common room, and went out the portrait hole.

Sirius glanced after him, then turned back to Molly. "I suppose I should tell you, it isn't right to lead you on."

Molly looked at him, silently, and waited for him to continue.

Sirius was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Then, he continued, "I'm in love with someone… but it isn't you."

Molly nodded understandingly. "Who is it?"

Sirius looked at the fire, watching it dance. He sighed and looked back at Molly. "It's Remus."

Molly looked a bit shocked. "Oh."

"I'm not gay."

"Right. You just like boys."

"I do not. Just Remus." Sirius sighed. "This is stupid."

Molly put her hand on Sirius's. "No, it isn't. You love who you love. You can't help that."

Sirius looked up at Molly, and smiled. "Thanks, Molly. I guess you're right." He kissed her on the cheek.

Molly smiled. "So, I guess we're no longer a couple?"

Sirius shrugged. "It's your call."

"I don't want to be in a relationship that won't grow and change with me."

Sirius nodded. He let go of Molly's hand and stood up.

Molly watched him walk up the stairs, then turned to look at the fire. Sirius Black was certainly the most unique person she'd ever met.

James came back into the common room. He looked over toward Molly and Sirius, but Sirius wasn't there. He walked over.

"Where's Sirius?"

"He went up." Molly pointed in the direction of the boys' dormitories.

"Oh. Why are you still sitting here?"

She shrugged. "I felt like sitting for a while."

James looked up to the stairs, then sat down next to Molly on the couch.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"No. He broke up with me."

James blinked at her. "Oh?"

Molly looked at James. "Yeah. He's in love with Remus."

James blinked again. "Really?"

"Yeah. I take it you didn't know about it."

"No… only…Remus is in love with Sirius."

It was Molly's turn to blink now. "Really?"

"Yes. He was quite agitated about it, too, a few days ago."

"Really…"

James looked like an idea had come to him. "Do you think that maybe Sirius is the one who's been sending Remus those secret admirer notes?"

Molly looked at James. "Yeah, I'll bet he is!"

James grinned. "I have an idea."

They sat on the couch in the common room, their heads bent together, conspiring, until the sky began to lighten with the grey of the false dawn, around three in the morning.

* * *

Next chapter: James turns into a salamander. Somebody kisses somebody else. 


	5. Mood: mischief managed

Disclaimer: No one mentioned in previous disclaimers is mine. McGonagall isn't mine, either. Remus isn't mine, but that doesn't mean you can have him. Same goes for Sirius.

* * *

November 19

The Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws first class. Molly usually sat with some of the Gryffindor girls, or with Randi, but today she opted to sit with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Today, Professor McGonagall explained, they would be studying the Transfiguration of household objects into animals.

"We will begin," McGonagall's clear, sharp voice rang through the classroom, "By transfiguring our quills into salamanders. Now, it is very important that your quill becomes a salamander; if, at the end of the lesson, I find that your quill is a newt, you will lose marks."

At this, James, Peter, and Sirius snickered. Remus shook his head, smiling at them.

Molly smiled. Everything was going according to plan so far.

The students set their quills before them, and, under McGonagall's guidance, waved their wands and uttered the incantation that, if done correctly, would turn their quills into salamanders. Molly's first spell didn't work, and she tried again. This time, however, her wand placement was a bit off and the incantation went straight at James, who promptly turned into a very large orange salamander. The classroom went into an uproar.

Professor McGonagall raised her voice to be heard over the confusion and chatter, calling for quiet. When everyone was finally settled down, she spoke. "I would like to congratulate Miss Radcliffe on an excellent Transfiguration spell." She looked Molly in the eye. "I would also like to point out, however, that she should be more careful at exactly what she is pointing her wand."

Molly went scarlet. She lowered her gaze.

"Miss Radcliffe," McGonagall continued, "I would like you to help me… er… escort… Mr. Potter to the infirmary."

Molly obligingly slid her hands under the glasses-clad salamander's front legs, while Professor McGonagall held him under his back legs and tail. On the count of three they lifted him and put him onto the stretcher McGonagall had prepared. Molly rested her hand on the side of the stretcher and walked with it as McGonagall guided it out of the classroom with her wand. She stopped at the door and turned to the class. "Class is not dismissed. Anyone who leaves the room while I am absent will have detention."

The class groaned collectively.

Molly grinned to herself as she "escorted" James down the hall to the infirmary, careful not to let McGonagall see her face.

-----

Professor McGonagall returned to the classroom within a few minutes and the class was resumed. When it was over, Sirius, Peter, and Remus made their way to the infirmary to check on James.

James was up and about, and more importantly, human, but he was still quite orange. Sirius burst out laughing. Peter and Remus soon started laughing as well.

"You look," Sirius gasped, "—like a Jack-o-lantern!" He sputtered and started laughing again.

"Shut up."

Sirius giggled. Eventually he was able to control his laughter, but that was probably due mostly to the fact that the orange was fading from James's face, and not any self-control on Sirius's part.

James, who had started laughing a little himself eventually, straightened his face and his shirt. "Remus," he asked, "can I borrow your transfiguration notes?"

Peter looked up. "How come you don't ask to borrow my notes?"

Sirius pitched in, "Or mine?"

"Because I know you two didn't take any."

Sirius grinned. "Can't argue with that."

Peter grinned, too. "I guess not."

James looked to Remus. "May I borrow your notes, please, Remus?"

"Sure." Remus went into his bag and pulled out his class notes. "Here."

"Thanks, Moony." James pocketed the notes. "I'll give them back as soon as I copy it—them."

James looked around, his gaze resting on Sirius briefly. Then he said, "Well, let's get going. Don't want to be late for class, do we?"

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Peter. "You two have Potions with the Slytherins. You get to do interesting things like set Snape's hair on fire. Me and Moony here, we have Herbology. If I wanted to learn how to take care of plants, I would have…" Peter trailed off. "…Well, I wouldn't be going to the top magical school in the country, anyway."

Remus smiled. Peter complained too much. Herbology was an important part of their education; without Herbology they wouldn't be able to do well in Potions, which was one of the most important classes to pass. Ah, well, Wormtail could complain if it made him feel better.

-----

The Gryffindors had a half-hour break between Transfiguration and Potions. James wandered back to the common room. Molly was already there, sitting on the couch.

"I got it," James said to her, sitting down.

"Good."

James showed Molly the paper. "Can you copy it?"

Molly examined Remus's handwriting. "Yes."

"Did you get something from Sirius?"

Molly produced a scrap of paper. "I have this note he gave me."

"Great. This is going to work perfectly." James grinned.

Molly smiled, pulled two cards out of her pocket, and set to writing. She carefully copied Remus's looping script on one card and Sirius's quick but somehow elegant scrawl on the other.

-----

The day was finally over. Despite Remus's thoughts on the importance of Herbology, today's lesson had been a huge bore. He flopped down onto his bed tiredly. A card fluttered down from the canopy of the bed and landed on Remus's chest.

-----

Sirius and James laughed as they climbed the stairs to the sixth-year boys' dormitories. Today's Potions lesson had ended with Severus Snape's potion mysteriously disappearing for the second time. He had had to work double-fast to finish his second attempt at the potion in time. Unfortunately, just as he finished stirring in the last ingredient, the potion had evaporated completely. He had glared murderously back at James and Sirius, but they were chatting amongst themselves, acting totally innocent.

Sirius yawned dramatically and pulled off his robe. He set it down over his trunk and something fell out of its pocket. Sirius picked the card up, meaning to put it back in the pocket, but he didn't recognize it. It had his name written on it in looping script. The handwriting looked familiar, so he flipped the card open.

-----

_Dear Sirius,_

_I need to talk to you. Meet me in the hallway outside __Gryffindor__Tower__ tomorrow at __noon__. _

_Thanks,_

_Remus_

_-----_

_Dear Remus,_

_The time has come to make myself known to you._

_Meet me in the hallway outside __Gryffindor__Tower_

_tomorrow at __noon__._

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer._

-----

Remus blinked. This person wanted to meet him? What on earth for? Wasn't the point of being a secret admirer to keep it a secret? Besides, he certainly couldn't reciprocate this person's feelings… after all, there was Sirius. Remus sighed. He supposed he would go anyway. His curiosity overwhelmed his sensibility this time.

-----

Sirius blinked. Remus wanted to talk to him? About what? He couldn't know, could he? No, of course not. Sirius's acting had been flawless… hadn't it? Oh, well, he'd go meet Remus and see what he wanted. It would be a bad idea to stand him up. Sirius realized that the term he'd thought of not showing up as was usually related to dating, and laughed softly at himself. What a moron.

-----

Remus sighed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was Saturday.

-----

November 20

Sirius went down to breakfast rather nervously. Fortunately, there was pudding, which helped Sirius take his mind of things for a while. Remus didn't come down for breakfast, but James, Peter, and strangely enough, Arthur Weasley trickled in and sat around him. Arthur, he suspected, was looking for Molly. Molly seemed to be absent. Sirius wondered briefly where she was, then went back to the task at hand: pudding. James was talking to him about a really devious plan that would certainly send them to detention for the next month and a half if they were caught. When breakfast was over he dragged Sirius and Peter off to work on the plan.

-----

James tacked a paper to the frame of the Fat Lady's portrait. It was a very special paper—When Remus looked at it, it gave him a set of directions in Sirius's handwriting. When Sirius looked at it, it gave the same set of directions in Remus's handwriting. When James or Molly looked at it, it told them where Remus and Sirius were. When anyone else looked at it, it colorfully insulted his mother. James couldn't resist adding that bit in.

James put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the paper, grinning to himself. He slipped off to the library to meet Molly and Remus. He passed Sirius in the hall and waved. James looked back at Sirius briefly as he approached the portrait hole, and smiled deviously.

-----

Molly had asked Remus for help with her DADA homework. She offered him a chocolate frog in payment, which he gratefully accepted. Remus had been reading ahead in his book (DADA was somewhat of an obsession with him—it wasn't his favorite subject but Remus was a dark creature and he got a sick sort of satisfaction from throwing himself into Defense Against the Dark Arts) and had discovered that ironically enough his favorite sweet was a treatment for Dementor attacks. Of course, chocolate did have properties that increased one's endorphin level—probably why Remus liked it so much. As a werewolf his endorphin level was unusually low at any time other than the full moon.

Remus left the library, chocolate frog in hand, and met James at the door. Molly and James accompanied him to the Gryffindor portrait, and he was secretly grateful—he was rather nervous about the whole thing despite himself. Of course, they couldn't have known about the note, but they didn't say anything about how Remus wasn't going in the direction of his own common room.

When they arrived at the portrait, the Fat Lady was looking annoyedly at the piece of paper tacked to her frame. She glared at James as the trio approached, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he glanced at the note.

"What's this?"

The paper said, _Remus Lupin is outside Gryffindor Tower. Sirius Black is in the Room of Necessity,_ but James knew when Remus looked at it it would say something else.

Remus looked at the paper. "It's from…" he trailed off. He tried to remove the note but it wouldn't come off, so he got out a quill and wrote down the directions quickly. "I… I have to go, guys. I'll see you later."

James grinned. "Sure, Remus. We'll see you later." He nudged Molly and she whispered the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung away, and Molly stepped inside, followed by James.

Remus looked after them for a moment, then walked off; following the directions the note had given him. "Those two have been awfully chummy lately," he muttered to himself.

-----

Sirius waited nervously in the room Remus's note had directed him to. He could have sworn the room hadn't been there before, just an empty arch… he shrugged. He was getting increasingly nervous. What if Remus knew? What if he didn't even show... if this was his idea of a joke? Sirius heard a click and looked up quickly.

The door creaked open, and Remus Lupin's small, angular face peeked in. His eyes went wide. "Sirius?!"

Sirius looked up at Remus, confused by his reaction. "What, didn't you think I'd be here?"

Remus just stared.

"Don't stand there with your head in the door like an idiot, Remus, come in."

"Right." Remus hurried inside and closed the door behind him. It clicked rather louder than Remus thought was natural, but maybe it was just because his awareness seemed to be heightened because of the shock he'd just received.

Sirius was still looking at Remus with a puzzled look on his face. "Well, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Remus blinked. "I wanted to tell you…?"

"You sent me a note." Sirius brandished the note.

Remus looked as puzzled as Sirius now. He took the note, slowly, and read it, also slowly. "I didn't write this… I came here because that secret admirer I seem to have gotten sent me… wait." He rummaged in his pockets and produced the note. He handed it to Sirius, who looked it over.

"I didn't write this," Sirius said in a tone that struck Remus as unusual.

Sirius looked up at Remus, his eyes burning. "Someone's setting us up."

Remus's eyes went wide. It dawned on him. "James—and Molly! They've been acting weird lately, always hanging about, always together, Molly pulling me off to help her with homework she already seems to understand… Turning James into a newt…"

"Salamander," Sirius corrected him.

"Right, a salamander." Remus paused, remembering how James had found out about his feelings for Sirius. "I'm going to kill him."

"Not if I get there first." Sirius went to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Alohomora," he growled, pointing his wand at the door. Nothing happened. "Alohomora!" he practically shouted.

The door stayed firmly closed. Sirius glared at it. Molly must have told James what Sirius had said to her—and now—of course, he should have known this would happen, Molly was just as bad as James, in her own way… damn them. Sirius hit the door with the flat of his hand.

-----

Molly and James were sitting on one of the couches in the common room, congratulating themselves. James had brought down some butterbeer he'd taken back from Hogsmeade the previous weekend, and now he proposed a toast.

"To Remus and Sirius, may they finally get over themselves and tell each other the truth."

Molly grinned. "To Remus and Sirius," she agreed, lifting her bottle and clinking it against James's.

They drank. Molly set her bottle down on the table.

James stretched. "Well, Molly, what should we do while we're waiting?"

Molly shrugged and looked over at him. His eyes behind his glasses were a bright, piercing blue. They danced as he thought of the success of their plot.

James turned to Molly and grinned, then a look of recognition passed over his face and the grin faded, and suddenly he was kissing her.

Molly's eyes fell closed. She leaned into the kiss, not thinking about what she was doing. She'd kissed Sirius a few times, desperately, his hands exploring the curves of her body, but never just one single kiss. It was strange how this kiss was somehow more passionate than any of her kisses with Sirius despite its innocence. Or maybe because of it.

-----

"We're stuck in here, Sirius," Remus said, pulling Sirius away from the door. "No need to dent the door."

Sirius growled in an annoyed way, but backed away, finding a pillow to sit on. The room was rather large, Sirius realized, looking around. He turned to Remus, who was looking a bit disappointed.

"What's eating you, Moony?"

Remus looked up. "Nothing. I just... well, the note, you know. I thought I was going to meet whoever it was that had been writing them."

"Oh, right." Sirius nodded.

"Yeah. And when I came in and saw it was you--" Remus broke off. He'd been about to tell Sirius what he had thought, what he had felt. And even though he wanted to tell him, he was still afraid of what might happen. Of course, rationally he knew that Sirius could never hate him, but things would certainly be awkward between them.

Sirius looked up. "You figured you'd been set up?" He finished for Remus, almost hopefully.

"Yeah." Remus thanked Sirius silently.

Sirius grinned. "The way you looked at me—I couldn't figure out what was going on."

"Damn James. I bet he thought this would be a great joke."

"Yeah." Sirius sighed and stared off into the space between him and the wall. "Well, we might as well make the most of it."

* * *

Coming up in the next chapter: How, exactly, are they going to make the most of it? Is a relationship blossoming between James and Molly? Is Arthur Weasley going to punch James in the face?


	6. Mood: into the light

Disclaimer: Still not mine. You know the drill.

* * *

Molly leaned back against the couch. James had gone to check the note and see if Sirius and Remus were still in the room. Molly got up suddenly and ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms. She grabbed her diary and wrote a quick passage, then came back down. James was sitting on the couch again. 

"where'd you go?" he asked.

"Oh, I just had something to take care of."

"Okay..."

Molly sat down.

Just then, the portrait swung open and Arthur Weasley walked in.

-----

Remus sat down next to Sirius. "So, what now?"

Sirius reached into his pocket. "Would you like a chocolate frog?"

"Sure," Remus grinned.

Sirius handed Remus a chocolate frog and began tearing the wrapper off his own. Remus did the same, biting the head off his frog before it could escape.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all," Remus said after a while, munching on a chocolate leg.

Sirius grinned over at his friend. "Maybe not." He lay back against the pillows, throwing his hands behind his head.

Remus stretched, and lay down next to Sirius on his side. "So, come here often?"

Sirius laughed. "If I did, I'd know how to get out."

"Yeah, I s'pose that's true." Remus settled himself into the pillows.

Sirius stood up, looking around. "this is going to be really boring."

Remus stood next to Sirius, unconsciously putting his hand on the taller boy's arm. "We can find a way to entertain ourselves.

Sirius's heart leapt into his throat. He'd though he'd heard a suggestive undertone in Remus's words. he looked around at the smaller boy, but the look on Remus's face was one that made him sure he'd been mistaken. "Like what?"

"Well... tell me something I don't know about you."

Sirius looked at the wall, casting for ideas. "Well..." he had a sheepish look on is face, "I like the Supremes."

Remus looked blankly at Sirius. "What's that?"

"It's a muggle doo-wop group. They were really popular in the early sixties."

"Oh."

"yeah. You didn't know that, did you?"

"No..."

"Your turn."

Remus looked horrified. "No, way! I don't like this game anymore..."

Sirius grinned evilly. "Ever had sex with a girl?"

Remus's eyes became huge. "What??"

Sirius grinned like a crazy person. "I answered your question."

"I didn't even ask a question! This is unfair!"

"Come on, Moony, life is unfair."

"No! I'm not telling you that! Ask something else."

Sirius grinned. "I'm going to take that as a no."

"Argh."

"Fine, fine. Umm... why do you like chocolate so much?"

"Raises your seratonin level. Werewolves have low seratonin levels, except for during the full moon, when they skyrocket."

"Oh. So, is that why you're so hyperactive the day before the full moon?"

"Yeah, probably." Remus flicked a piece of lint off his shirt. "Plus it tastes good."

"What?"

"Chocolate."

"Oh, yeah."

-----

Arthur was carrying a bouquet of flowers. He looked over to the couch at Molly and James. Quickly hiding the flowers behind a tapestry, he walked over.

"Molly, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Molly looked at James, who looked at Arthur.

"Go ahead," James said.

Molly looked back to Arthur. "Er... sure." She got up.

Arthur led her over by the portrait hole. "Molly," he said, "I'm sure you've noticed I haven't been myself lately.

"Yeah, I've noticed. That's why I've been avoiding you. You've been getting on my nerves. Arthur, we've been best friends since first year. You can tell me what's bothering you."

Arthur looked at his feet. "Not when you're what's bothering me. Ever since you started going out with Sirius, Molly, I-- I've realized how deep my feelings for you really are. More than friendship. " He looked up at her.

Molly looked shocked. Suddenly she felt all sorts of feelings welling up inside her. How could she not have noticed how Arthur had been looking at her? More importantly, how could she not have noticed her own feelings toward him? Sirius black was undeniably the most handsome boy in school, but Molly hadn't really had her heart in the relationship. Now she began to realize why.

"A-Arthur, I..."

Arthur held up a finger. "Don't say anything yet, Molly, I want to finish." He reached behind a tapestry and handed her a bouquet. "They're only wildflowers, but it comes from the heart."

Molly reached out and took the flowers, her hand brushing against Arthur's. She looked back at James for a moment, but he seemed to be smiling at her encouragingly. She turned back to Arthur. "Thank you. I, um..." she blushed and looked at her feet. "I think I feel the same way about you as you do about me." She looked up. "Er... this is kind of embarrassing with him watching us like this," she jerked her thumb back toward James. "Maybe we should go somewhere else and talk?"

"Sure." Arthur beamed. He took Molly's hand and led her out the portrait hole.

James watched them walk out. He'd known Molly and Arthur would end up together, he was a good judge when it came to matters like that. But it had been nice to kiss her, anyway. He had felt closer to her lately than ever before, and he'd just wanted to let her know that, really. He stretched, and made his way up to his room.

-----

Sirius looked at Remus for a moment. Remus was playing with a tassel on one of the pillows. Sirius was almost glad of this; whenever he looked Remus in the eye, he felt a tightening sensation in his chest. Even now, just looking at him and knowing they were stuck here together, he had butterflies in his stomach. Sirius shook his head at himself. This was stupid. They'd always gotten along fine before. He was being a big romantic idiot. As if to prove to himself that he could handle the situation, or maybe just because he felt the urge to, he scooted closer to the sandy-haired boy.

Remus looked up. Sirius was scooting closer. Oh, what now? Remus didn't know if he could handle this. Already his heart was hammering against his ribcage like a trapped convict. Remus sighed softly. He'd known Sirius for years. His behavior was just stupid. Even if he was in love with Sirius, he should still be comfortable around him, shouldn't he? Damn it, why did emotions have to get so complex?

Suddenly Remus noticed Sirius's hand resting on the floor between them. Not thinking about what he was doing, Remus placed his hand over the dark-haired boy's.

Sirius looked up at Remus, his eyes opening wide. Then he looked down at his hand where Remus's covered it.

Remus saw Sirius's startled expression, and felt a similar expression appear on his face. He started to pull his hand away, but found that Sirius had taken hold of his fingers, holding his hand in place. It was Remus's turn to look up.

Sirius looked at Remus, pulling his hand away slowly. "Um," he began, but after a long pause he realized that for once he couldn't think of a single thing to say. He just looked at Remus, his eyes locked on the golden eyes staring back at him. He felt that tightness in his chest again, and it rendered him unable to look away.

Remus stared at Sirius, unable to tear his gaze away. The other boy's slate-grey eyes were locked on his, and he found he couldn't move. He just kept staring into Sirius's eyes, becoming increasingly aware of the sound of his own heart. It seemed to get louder and louder with every second, while at the same time climbing higher and higher into his throat. Pretty soon, he thought vaguely, he wouldn't be able to breathe. He blinked. His eyes didn't seem to be working right. Sirius seemed to be getting closer, filling his field of vision, like a muggle television camera was zooming in on him. Remus closed his eyes, finally, and shook his head. When he looked up he realized Sirius really was closer than he had been before.

"Remus? You alright?" Sirius had shaken himself out of his Remus-induced trance when Remus closed his eyes. Now he was shaking his head as if he didn't feel well.

"Oh. I.. I'm okay. Sorry. I just…" Remus looked up at Sirius, who was closer than ever now. Oh, Lord, Sirius was so close if he shook his head his hair would touch Remus's face. And if he leaned closer…

-----

Sirius realized suddenly how close his face was to Remus's. Good Lord.

Sirius wasn't aware of moving forward, nor was Remus, but somehow they kept getting closer. As the distance closed between them, Remus began to get so agitated that the ground felt shaky underneath him. Fireworks sounded in his head, and he was having trouble breathing. It wasn't until Sirius looked up suddenly that he realized that the ground really was shaking and that the explosions he'd heard had been real, too. As Remus got his bearings, more explosions went off.

Both boys leaped to their feet. "We need to get out of here," Sirius exclaimed. He motioned Remus over to the door, thinking if they put their combined efforts against it, they might be able to force the door. To his immense surprise, however, as they slammed against the door it gave way easily, and they tumbled out onto the floor.

Remus looked around. There didn't seem to be anything exploding in their immediate area, but nonetheless… "We should get down to the first floor," he told Sirius, his hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Right," Sirius replied, placing his hand over Remus's unconsciously and leading them in the direction of the stairs.

-----

They ran down the stairs. The explosions were getting closer. Sirius, being curious by nature, ran in the direction of the chaos, dragging Remus along behind him. Their search eventually led them to the library, where Peter was standing in a heap of upturned tables, fallen shelves, cracking walls, broken chandeliers, and scattered books. He was twisting his hands sheepishly around his wand, looking singed.

Sirius and Remus skidded into the library, gaping at the scene before them.

"What the HELL happened in here??" Sirius shouted at Peter, who looked even meeker at the outburst.

"Well," started Peter, clearing his throat nervously, "It's a long story…"

* * *

Yeah, I know, that was cheap. But I hit a dead end. . Sorry. 

Next chapter: What DID Peter do, anyway? And how will James and Molly be... repaid... for their little prank? Sirius and Remus have a talk.

(The next chapter might take a while, as I have yet to figure out something brilliant for Peter to have been doing. Suggestions are welcome.)


	7. Mood: Spanish Inquisition

Disclaimer: JK owns them allll! Unfortunately. I want to own Remus. Just for a day? Please?? Oh, except the Potions teacher, who is mine, but is rather useless.

Er.... here, read the chapter.

* * *

Peter was sitting at a table, with Remus and Sirius across from him. Remus had finally given in and made Peter a cup of tea to get him to calm down enough to talk.

"You see," Peter began for the twelfth time.

Remus laid his head in his hands on the desk, giving up on any chance of finding out what had happened.

However, Peter continued. "You know, don't you, that I'm not doing so well in potions." He ran his fingers around the rim of his teacup nervously. "And... well, Professor Mugwort assigned Snape to tutor me."

"Yuck," Sirius interjected. Remus gave him a look.

"Anyway, so… well, he thought it would be funny, I think, to tell me the wrong ingredients for the potion we were practicing… and it…" Peter looked over his shoulder at the remaining overturned shelves and torn tapestries, "seems to have caused a chain of explosions."

"Great," Sirius muttered. "You'll be in detention for weeks, you know. Won't be able to come out for the full moon."

Peter looked into his empty teacup. He thought he could see something unpleasant in his tea leaves. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Remus muttered from the surface of the table. "It was Snape's fault."

"No, I just should have studied harder. I know I could do it if I put my mind into it, I just… well, I just always seem to wind up taking the easy way out."

"It's okay, Wormtail," Remus said, lifting his head up and resting his chin in his hand. "Um… we'll help you clean up, then we have to talk to James about something." He gave Sirius a meaningful look, and a strange combination of anger and mischief appeared on Sirius's face.

"Right."

-----

Sirius held James pinned against the wall.

"James Potter, you are in deep trouble," Remus snapped. "What on earth possessed you to lock two of your best friends in a closet?"

"Well, you were being right pigheaded about the whole thing."

"What whole thing? I wasn't aware that there was any whole thing. I ought to lock you up in a room and see how you like it."

James grinned and tilted his head up to the ceiling. "If that's what'll make you happy, Moony."

Remus sighed and threw up his hands. He went up to the girls' dorms to get Molly. Yes, it was against the rules, but it just had to be done. Fortunately Molly came quietly.

"How did you two even find out about this room? I've never even seen it before." Sirius was asking the question this time. Molly and James were tied to two chairs in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, James and I were going around trying to find a place to put you two," Molly paused, blushing, "and finally we just stopped, and I started pacing, thinking we needed a place no one else could get into and you couldn't get out of. And suddenly this door just appeared in the wall."

"Trippy," Sirius said sarcastically.

Remus chuckled in spite of himself.

"So, you were just sitting around and decided to lock us up?"

James shifted in his chair. "Well, no."

Sirius looked at Molly; Remus looked at James.

It was Molly who spoke next. She looked at Sirius. "After you went upstairs the night you broke up with me--"

Remus cut her off. "You broke up with her? When was this?"

Sirius shrugged. "Two nights ago?"

"Oh… why?"

Sirius didn't answer. Instead, he turned to James. "So why did you do it?"

"Well, Molly had told me… what you said…"

Remus looked at James. What he said? What had he said?

Sirius looked annoyed. He turned to Molly now. "Would it have killed you to keep a secret?"

Molly looked down. "Well, I thought—since he was your best friend--"

Sirius growled under his breath. "And what happened then?"

"Well, Remus had said something to me, too," James replied, "and we decided to lock you up. Obviously, it was a bad idea."

Sirius glanced over at Remus. "That was very vague."

"Yeah."

Sirius was nervous. "What... exactly did you tell him?"

"Well, it's not so much that I told him as he walked in on it, but…" Remus looked down, trying to keep the hot blush he felt at the tips of his ears from spreading to his cheeks. He looked back up at Sirius. "I'll tell you later. What are we going to do to them?"

Sirius looked thoughtful. "I think tying them up and dropping them in the lake would be satisfactory."

"No, Sirius. We don't want to risk expulsion."

"Hum. You're right. What do you suggest, Moony?"

Remus thought for a moment. "Well…"

His head snapped back over to James and Molly. They were gone. James must have gotten his wand out of his pocket and used it to free them.

"Damn it," Sirius cursed. "We should have taken their wands!"

Remus looked around, but there was no sign of them. They must have Disapparated. "Damn…"

Sirius's gaze slid over to Remus. "So, Moony… what was it you were going to tell me?"

-----

Remus felt the blush creeping back into the tips of his ears. It spread to his temples, and he tried to fight it down. Not succeeding, he settled for looking at the table. "I, um… James just… it was nothing. It was something stupid."

He could feel Sirius's eyes on him.

"Oh."

Remus looked up. Grey eyes held his glance. They were so clear, like water reflecting a cloudy sky. Remus shivered as the back of his neck prickled.

"What happened back there? When we were in that room?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?" Remus felt like his voice was coming from far away. Sirius filled his vision; his clear eyes, his long black lashes, his hair, such a dark brown it was almost black… his straight nose, the curve of an unconscious smirk on his lips… the line of his jaw, as pronounced as James's but not as sharp, somehow… his face was thinner than James's.

"Well… I don't know…"

Remus thought he detected a hint of nervousness in Sirius's voice. That was another thing. His voice. Deep, slightly scratchy, intoxicating; a hint of humor lifting the ends of his words, even when he was angry.

Sirius continued. "It seemed like… like we were getting very close, right before the explosions. It wasn't just me, was it?"

"No…" Remus swallowed. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He hadn't been breathing. He opened his eyes again.

"Okay. So... what was going on? Do you…"

Remus wasn't sure whether Sirius was going to say, "Do you know what happened," or, "do you have feelings for me," but it didn't matter. He was going to tell him anyway.

"I think I'm in love with you, Sirius," he said, but somehow what came out was, "It didn't mean anything." Remus cursed himself. And he was still looking Sirius in the eye! That wasn't good at all. He'd think… oh, Lord, he'd think he meant it. But he couldn't say anything. Now, he actually wanted to, but he couldn't. What was the matter with him?

-----

Everything was falling apart. And all Sirius could do was watch the flames. Things had started happening, so quickly, he was sure Remus would have found out everything. And now, somehow, he hadn't. And he didn't want anything. He had looked Sirius in the eye and basically said "no." Damn. Shit. None of this was supposed to happen.

Remus was looking at the table now, tracing a signature that had been carved into the wood. Sirius stared at him. His sandy hair stood up in loose curls on his head in a way that made Sirius want to brush it down, even though he knew it would do no good—it was too short to lie down properly yet. He smiled, glad Remus had decided to let it grow. Long hair would look good on him. Sirius wanted to reach out and touch one of the curls, but then he remembered Remus's rejection. That stopped him in his tracks. Much as he might want to, he didn't want Remus to feel awkward around him.

* * *

This chapter was rather inconclusive... but the next chapter involves Christmas shopping, alcohol, and Lucius Malfoy, so stay tuned!


	8. Mood: kinda drunk, and Christmasy

Disclaimer: The Marauders aren't mine. Lily Evans isn't mine. Rod Stewart isn't mine, nor is his album or his song. Jeff Foxworthy isn't mine. Chöcolate Frög is not mine. I don't know whose it is, but it's not mine. The cooing Ravenclaw girls are mine. MINE ALL MINE! I OWN THEM!! ::commands my army of zombie Ravenclaw girls to attack the city::

… Er.

Comments: Okay, I don't usually do author's notes, but I just had to say that I saw PoA FINALLY, which is noteworthy, I think. And holy crap, Tom Felton got HOT! It almost hurt me to look at him! Can I keep him? Please?

::ahem:: Also, Gary Oldman made a WONDERFUL Sirius (even though he's too short, but we won't hold that against him, because he was so amazingly good) and David Thewlis was awesome as Remus. I missed the first half-hour of the movie, though, which sucks… but at least I got to see most of it in theaters.

Also, I apologise for this having taken longer than usual. I attribute it to a combination of schoolwork, writer's block, and just general laziness. Sorry.

This chapter contains drunkenness, and Remus making a subtle self-depreciating joke that no one notices. Also, I'm not sure when videocassettes were invented, but there's one in this chapter.

Anyway, here it is, better late than never. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

November 27

The last Hogsmeade weekend before the Christmas holidays always brought out every student who was allowed. So it was no surprise that the stores and streets of the little wizarding town were packed with teenagers in striped House-issue scarves. A group of girls in blue and silver wool scarves and hats crowded around a shop window, cooing at something. Sirius leaned over and muttered something to James, who laughed. Remus supposed he was saying that it was too bad they were wearing trousers because a skirt-lifting charm would be very successful given their positions. Remus sucked on his lollipop and rolled his eyes. He glanced over at Peter, who was biting his fingernails as he walked. Remus's gaze drifted back over to Sirius, who hung back from James to fall in step with Remus, slinging his arm around Remus's shoulder. Remus looked up at the taller boy.

"Hey."

"Hey," Sirius replied, grinning. "How are you, Moony?"

"Just fine." Remus grinned. Sirius's smile was contagious. "How are you, Padfoot?"

"I'm fantastic." Sirius stretched. "What are you getting me for Christmas?"

"Now, now, you'll find out tonight. Don't be impatient, Sirius."

"But impatient is my middle name!"

"So that's what the A stands for."

Sirius shoved Remus playfully.

-----

The boys wandered into a shop. Remus, in truth, hadn't found something to give Sirius yet. This was a bit of a dilemma, since the group usually rented a room above the Three Broomsticks on the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas and exchanged gifts there.

Remus browsed the shelves halfheartedly, not finding anything that was anywhere near what he wanted to give Sirius. He supposed he'd just end up giving him something from Honeydukes like last year. Remus stifled a yawn and went to look at another shelf.

-----

Sirius looked over at Remus, who was on the other side of the room looking at the contents of the shelves. He grinned to himself. He had gotten Remus the best gift ever. It was something he'd just stumbled across one day in a wizarding catalogue he'd found on the train. Sirius smiled a satisfied smile and turned back to the bookshelves he had been exploring.

-----

James stared at the redheaded girl at the counter. She was having something gift-wrapped. The girl was Lily Evans. She was always picking a fight with him, and he teased her mercilessly. He wondered suddenly why he was staring at her. Maybe it was the way her hair reflected in the winter light that filtered in through the open door. Maybe it was just that he had no clue why she seemed to despise him so much.

-----

Peter was looking at the Defense against the Dark Arts merchandise. He picked up a sneakoscope. Trash. He put it back on the shelf. He had gotten used to James and Sirius and Remus by now, and he thought they had gotten used to him. He looked over at James. He wasn't so great as Peter had once thought, perhaps. He often said one thing and did another. Peter shrugged and looked at the rest of the objects on the shelf.

-----

The boys met up at the front of the shop, paid for their purchases, and walked out. Sirius got Remus's attention and leaned close to show off what he'd gotten. Remus looked over the merchandise, grinning. He was happy; he'd actually found something good to give Sirius. "What's this do?" Remus picked a strange-looking object out of Sirius's hand.

-----

Lucius Malfoy walked quickly along the street. He noticed a group of sixth-years directly in his path. He continued forward, however, fully expecting them to make way.

When he saw that the four were still coming toward him, Malfoy stopped.

"Out of my way, children," he said imperiously, "I have business to conduct."

Sirius spoke up. "What possible business could you have to conduct here? I was under the impression that Hogsmeade was a place for people who like to have a good time."

Malfoy's delicate features contorted into an evil smirk.

"Oh, I assure you, I will have a wonderfully good time stringing your little boyfriend there up by his toes," he intoned, looking down his pointed nose at Remus.

Sirius scowled at Malfoy, unconsciously placing a protective hand on Remus's shoulder.

"He's not," Sirius growled, "my boyfriend. And if you lay so much as one finger on him, I'll break every bone in your body."

"Oh, yes, it's so obvious he's not your boyfriend." Malfoy sneered. "Not only is Sirius Black a traitor to his family and Slytherin House, he's a queer as well. I can't wait to tell _everyone,_" he drawled, pushing his way through the small gap between Sirius and James. He jarred Sirius's shoulder roughly as he did so.

They turned to watch Malfoy, who was now talking excitedly to a tall, dark-haired young man in black robes. "Bastard," James muttered. He turned to the others. "Let's go."

-----

It was starting to snow when the group walked into the Three Broomsticks. Sirius shook off his cloak and sat down on a barstool. "Hello, Rosalind," he called to the young bartender, who smiled at him. "Hello, Sirius. Just let me take care of this order and I'll be right with you." She leaned down and took the hand of a young girl who was clinging to her robes. "Rosmerta, I need you to stay here for a minute, okay? Mummy will be right back." The girl, about six, nodded. As soon as her mother was out of sight, she ran up to the bar and climbed onto the stool next to Sirius. She gave him a sunshiny grin.

"Hi, Siri!"

Sirius grinned down at the girl. "Hello, Rosmerta." He ruffled her hair.

"Did you come to play with me?" Rosalind often hired him to look after her young daughter during the summers.

"No, not expressly. But I'll play with you until your mum gets back, alright?"

Remus grinned. Sirius was good with children.

Rosmerta clapped. "Okay! I know! I'll be a fairy princess, and you can be the handsome prince! And…" she looked around, "Jamie can be the evil wizard who's holding me captive!" She grabbed James by the hand and dragged him around behind the bar. "Oh, help! I'm being held captive by an evil wizard!" She shouted. She cupped her hand around her mouth and added in a stage whisper, "Now you have to come save me, Siri!"

Sirius grinned. "I shall save you, my princess!" He vaulted over the bar and grabbed Rosmerta. He then pushed her behind him and pointed his wand at James. James drew his wand as well, trying his best to look evil.

"Petrificus Totalus," shouted Sirius. James went rigid and fell to the floor.

Sirius turned around and got down on his knees so that he was at eye level with Rosmerta. "You're safe now, Princess."

"Thank you, Sir Knight." Then, in a whisper, "Now you have to kiss me."

Sirius kissed her on the cheek.

Rosmerta gave Sirius an exasperated look. "No. A real kiss! Come on, Siri!"

Sirius looked rather uncomfortable. Fortunately for him, Rosalind returned at that moment.

"Trying to wheedle a kiss out of poor Sirius, are we, Rosmerta?"

Rosmerta blushed. "Maybe…"

Rosalind grinned and took her daughter's hand. She looked at Sirius. "What can I do for you?"

Sirius got up. "Well, we've arranged to have a private room set up as usual, I believe."

"Ah, yes." Rosalind went into the back for a moment and returned with a ledger. "Right, here we are. Room twenty-four." She rummaged in her pockets. "Here's the key."

Sirius took the key from her hand. "Thank you." He walked back around to the front of the bar. "Shall we?"

Remus looked over the bar. "Er… what about James?"

"Oh. Right. Oi! James!"

James got to his feet and joined the others. Remus and Peter looked at him, dumbfounded.

Sirius laughed. "What? You didn't think I'd use a real spell on him, did you?"

-----

Remus was sprawled out on the couch. Sirius and Peter shared the large bed, and James sat on the rug near the fire. Next to James was the supply of alcohol they'd ordered, which consisted of several Butterbeers, a few bottles of Abbey Reserve Ale (with a higher percentage of alcohol than butterbeer), and a few jugs of Madam Rosalind's specialty eggnog (which Rosalind had thrown in for free).

James tossed an Ale to Remus, who examined the label. The cartoon monk on the front winked at him as he read. "Guaranteed to make you soused," read the small print at the bottom of the label. Remus couldn't help but laugh. He popped off the cap.

Sirius climbed off the bed, grabbed a jug of eggnog and two cups, and poured himself a generous helping. He set the cup on the nightstand and poured Peter a smaller serving. Peter didn't do too well with alcohol; it made him ill.

Remus took a sip of his Abbey Reserve Ale. He grimaced. "Bitter. James, why did you get this stuff?"

James, already on his second bottle of Butterbeer, shrugged.

Remus shook his head. "You're gone."

James grinned. "Not yet, but I am determined to get there."

Remus rolled his eyes. In truth, he worried about James's affinity for alcohol. It hadn't gotten him in any trouble as of yet, although he got into trouble well enough on his own, but as young as James was, Remus could easily see him heading toward addiction. Remus stretched out along the couch and took another tentative sip of ale. It didn't seem to be as bad this time, but it still wasn't his type of drink. Remus much preferred sweeter beverages. He eyed Sirius's jug of eggnog hopefully.

As if reading his mind, Sirius leapt off the bed, jug in hand, and sauntered over to the couch, planting himself squarely on Remus's stomach. Remus sputtered.

"How are you, Moony?"

"In pain, thanks." Remus glared up at the cause of the pain.

Sirius looked hurt. "Here I come over to extend kindness to you, and all you can do is complain about my choice of where I sit. It's not as if you give me much choice, is it?" Sirius indicated Remus's legs stretched out along the couch.

"Extend me kindness? What, by crushing my lungs? I'm sorry, Sirius, but no thanks."

Sirius climbed off and moved so that he was lying down next to Remus, grinning. "No, silly, I came to offer you some eggnog, since you seem to be enjoying your beer so much."

Remus grimaced. "Yeah, it's so good I was deciding to give it back to James."

Sirius grinned wider and wrapped his arm around Remus's shoulders. "How thoughtful of you, Remus. You're a true gentleman."

Remus smiled at Sirius. "I try."

"Here," said Sirius, sitting up and pouring Remus a cup of eggnog, "have something you'll actually enjoy, and I'll take this off your hands." He took the Ale out of Remus's hand and replaced it with the eggnog.

"Thanks, Sirius."

Sirius proceeded to down the mostly full bottle he'd taken from Remus. He made a face. "Wow, this is really bad!"

Remus laughed. "It's not so bad if you like that sort of thing." He took a sip of his eggnog. "Wow, Rosalind's topped herself again."

"Good, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Amazingly good."

"Twice as much alcohol as this, too." Sirius waggled the empty bottle at Remus, then tossed it at James. It crashed at his feet, breaking into hundreds of shards.

"That was real brilliant of you, Sirius," James gave Sirius an admonishing look.

Sirius looked sheepish.

Remus sat up on the couch, careful not to spill his eggnog. "You realize we're going to have to clean that up, Sirius."

"Correction," said James. "You're going to have to clean it up by yourself, Sirius."

"Bah," said Sirius.

-----

Same day, several drinks later

Remus and Sirius were still sitting on the couch. Sirius's arm was wrapped around Remus's waist, and Remus rested his head on Sirius's shoulder.

"You guys are the best friends a guy could have," slurred Sirius. "I just want to thank you guys…"

"For what?" James asked.

"For not shortening my name to 'Sir.' "

James went into a laughing fit. Remus started laughing, too, burying his face in Sirius's shirt. Sirius and Peter joined in. By the time the last laughter died away, Remus had a confused look on his face.

"What was it that was so funny?"

"I don't remember, Moony." Sirius chuckled.

Remus giggled. "I love you, Sirius."

Sirius grinned and planted a kiss on Remus's lips. Both boys were grinning insanely, so their teeth knocked together. Remus pulled back. "Pads, don't do that."

Sirius stopped grinning. "What?"

"Here. Like this." Remus placed his hands on either side of Sirius's face, holding him gently in place. He placed his lips against Sirius's, sliding his hands around to tangle in the hair at the nape of Sirius's neck. Sirius kept his hand around Remus's waist, moving the other up unconsciously to stroke Remus's leg.

Remus squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he was dreaming, because everything seemed to be foggy and going in slow motion, but he didn't care. This was all he ever wanted. He shifted so that he was pressed against Sirius's chest. He could feel the other boy's heartbeat under the thin cloth of his shirt.

James watched the two boys through half-lidded eyes. "Hey, I want someone to snog with," he whined. He looked over at Peter. "Pete, will you snog with me?"

"Eugh," said Peter.

"Well, I can understand if you don't go for that sort of thing, but you don't find me that disgusting, do you?" James looked put out.

"I'm gonna be sick," replied Peter.

"Oh."

Peter was sick. All over the bed.

"Shit," said James.

-----

Remus opened his eyes blearily. He blinked a few times to get used to the light. "Ugh. Morning already?" He sat up and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. James and Peter were lying on the rug by the fire, and Sirius… was draped over Remus, and entirely naked from the look of things. Remus gaped. "What…" Bits of the previous night floated through his head. "Oh, no… what did I do?"

Remus looked down at himself. He was fully clothed. "Well, this is confusing."

Maybe Sirius had simply gotten too hot and taken his clothes off. Remus's head was beginning to pound. "Bloody hangover," he muttered, and summoned a glass of water.

Sirius lifted his head and found himself face-to-face with Remus. He smiled. "Hi there."

Remus gave him a look. "Hi, yourself. Mind telling me where your clothes got off to?"

Sirius blinked. "Wha?" He sat up. "Er. This is embarrassing."

"Yes, it is." Remus took a sip of water. "Do you remember anything? I'm only getting bits and pieces."

"No." Sirius looked around for his clothes. James was using his shirt for a pillow. "Argh." Sirius yanked his shirt out from under James, and went back to the couch, picking up his pants on the way. He began to get dressed. "Er… Remus…"

Remus was trying not to freak out. "Yes?"

"Nothing. It was probably just my imagination."

Remus looked at the ceiling. "Oh." Had it been a dream? Remus was having trouble piecing the facts together.

Sirius went to sit on the couch. "It's cold in here."

"Yeah. I can't move my leg."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because you were lying on it all night."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine."

Sirius looked over at James. "Look at him. He's still asleep, even after having his pillow taken away."

Remus laughed. "The sleep of the just."

"James is hardly just. Unless 'just' is followed by 'a pain in the arse.' "

"Pff," said Remus. He hugged Sirius.

Sirius hugged Remus back. "What's the occasion?"

Remus shrugged. "Happy Christmas, I guess."

"It's not Christmas yet."

"Good as. We're opening our presents today, aren't we?"

"Well, you're right on that count." Sirius smiled. "I'm gonna go down and see about breakfast."

"Okay. I'll just--" Remus yawned—"stay here… you want me to wake up Pete and James?"

"If you want."

Peter made a noise in his sleep.

Sirius went out the door.

-----

Remus woke up Peter and James. Sirius returned after a while, floating a tray in front of him with his wand. He set the tray down on the small table in the middle of the room and took the lid off.

"Mmm," exclaimed James. "I'm starved." He took a fork and a plate and several spoonfuls of eggs.

Sirius poured himself some pumpkin juice, exchanging a look with Remus.

"James always takes all the eggs," he complained. "I might like eggs, but we'd never know, would we?"

Remus laughed. "At least he likes eggs and not, say, human flesh."

"I'd hate to not have any of that left," agreed Sirius thoughtfully.

-----

When breakfast was finished, they all gathered on the couch to open presents. Sirius handed Remus a packaged wrapped in paper with little dogs running all over it.

Remus unwrapped it carefully, pulling the tape off and unfolding the paper.

Sirius looked mildly horrified. "You can't open a package like that! It's not any fun! You have to tear the paper off! Christmas is hardly the time to be proper!"

"I like it this way. I'm savoring the moment. I enjoy the suspense."

"Pah."

Remus continued to carefully unwrap his package. It was a video cassette. _Jeff Wolfworthy,_ proclaimed the cover, and underneath that, _You Might be a Werewolf_. There was a picture of a shaggy-looking redheaded man on the cover. He grinned and waved up at Remus.

"Where did you get this, Sirius? How…?"

Sirius beamed. "Stroke of luck."

"But, Sirius…" Remus paused and looked down at the video. "I don't have a VCR."

"Oh, that." Sirius waved his hand as if to dispel the idea. "You don't really need one. With the right spell it will play in a Pensieve."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You see, the recording process is different than taking a picture. It's a set sequence of words and actions, so it requires memory. You just… well, the instructions are on the back. Do you know how to make a Pensieve?"

"No, but I can learn." Remus grinned. "This is a great present, Sirius. Thanks!"

"You're welcome." If Remus didn't know better, he'd swear Sirius was blushing.

Sirius gave James a book on Quidditch: _A History of Seekers_. Remus gave James a Muggle calculator. Peter gave Sirius a paperback book called, _Animagi and the People who Love Them_, to which Sirius grinned widely and began to flip through. James gave Remus a set of art pencils that drew by themselves if you asked them to—quite handy for self-portraits. Sirius received from James a pair of socks, and was just getting a disappointed look on his face when the socks began to insult him.

Peter, ironically, received from James a Sneakoscope. Remus gave him a book of obscure Charms, as Charms was Peter's favorite subject. In turn, Peter gave James a box of assorted hexed candies, and Remus got a Chöcolate Frög tee-shirt. Sirius gave Peter a plate of Eggs Benedict that was never empty.

Remus rummaged around in the sack from the store. "I didn't have time to wrap it, Sirius, I hope you don't mind." He produced a vinyl record. "Here."

Sirius took the record from Remus's outstretched hand and looked it over.

"Something to add to your collection." Sirius collected Rock-n-roll music, both Muggle and otherwise.

"Rod Stewart," Sirius read from the cover. The album was _Every Picture Tells a Story_. "Thanks, Remus!" He hugged his friend.

-----

Several minutes later, Remus was beginning to regret his choice of a gift. This was because Sirius discovered he could sing exactly like Rod Stewart.

Which, in Remus's opinion, was not a good thing.

"Someone like you," Sirius sang scratchily into Remus's ear, "Makes it hard to live--"

"Not yet, but I will soon if you don't stop," muttered Remus.

"—without somebody else," Sirius continued, using an empty beer bottle as a microphone.

Remus rolled his eyes and stuffed his shirt over his ears. "Sirius, despite what you may think, that is NOT attractive."

"Hey," objected Sirius, "Rod Stewart is a sex god! Everybody says so!"

"Argh," replied Remus through his shirt.

"Besides," said Sirius, "I'm serenading you."

Remus was glad his shirt covered his face; he was quite sure he was starting to blush.

Sirius, unfortunately, continued to sing. "Someone like you… makes it easy to give—never think about myself…" He leaned in close to Remus, singing loudly.

This was the third time he'd played the record.

"Sirius, stop it, or that present of yours is going straight into the Lake," James said.

"Yes, mother," replied Sirius, and turned the volume up.

James groaned.

_If I gave you time to change my mind  
I'd find a way just to leave the past behind  
Knowing that you lied straight-faced while I cried  
Still I look to find a reason to believe  
If I listened long enough to you  
I'd find a way to believe that it's all true  
Knowing that you lied straight-faced while I cried  
Still I look to find a reason to believe  
Someone like you makes it hard to live without  
somebody else  
Someone like you makes it easy to give  
never think about myself_

_Someone like you makes it hard to live without  
somebody else  
Someone like you makes it easy to give  
never think about myself_

Luckily for everyone involved, Sirius didn't put the record back to the beginning this time, and even more luckily, that was the last song on the record.

The boys packed up their things and went back to the school. Peter was going on holiday with his parents, but the rest of the group had opted to stay at Hogwarts for the winter. They all helped Peter pack his belongings before going to dinner.

-----

The holidays passed rather uneventfully, the full moon came and went without a hitch, and Sirius and Remus never spoke of the incident at the Three Broomsticks. This was largely because in the next term it was forgotten in the wake of a larger incident involving Snape and the Shrieking Shack. And, of course, after things settled down from that, and after everyone became friends again, there was the advent of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and the rise of the Resistance and the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore recruited all four of the boys for the Order, even though they were just out of school, because he knew their potential, especially as a team. He knew that they had already trained themselves to work together in fluid motion, and it would be faster and more advantageous to recruit them than others who were perhaps a bit older but would need more training. And, of course, James fell in love with Lily Evans in his seventh year, they got married, and Harry Potter was born, and saved the world at the age of one with the unknowing help of his mother. Sirius was sent to Azkaban and remained there for twelve years that seemed like ages both to him and to his friend Remus Lupin.

End of Part One

* * *

This is not the end! Although if you've by now decided that all this waiting just isn't worth all the waiting, I don't blame you. If you're fed up, by all means go and read something else. But there will be some closure for our favorite puppies within the next two chapters. I promise!


	9. Interlude

Disclaimer: Still not mine! And no, David Thwelis isn't mine... although I'm considering confiscating his sushi.

* * *

Interlude

In anticipation of part two, today we bring you a small Muggle Studies lesson with Professor Remus Lupin, explaining a bit about Jeff Foxworthy.

"Thank you." Remus, in his early twenties, steps forward. He puts on his reading glasses and glances at his notes.

"Jeff Foxworthy," he begins. "You know, I remember when Sirius got me that video, it was Christmas of our sixth year--"

"Remus, the lesson?"

Remus looks up. "Oh. Yes. Right. As I was saying... as you may know, Jeff Foxworthy is an American Muggle comedian, most well known for his stand-up bit called, 'You Might be a Redneck,' which highlights some of the more humorous characteristics and stereotypes about lower- and lower-middle-class white Americans, especially those living in the midwestern part of the country." Remus flips the page of his notes. "Some interesting facts about Mr. Foxworthy... he's been working in the comedy business for about 14 years, and his favorite food is spaghetti. Co-incidentally, David Thewlis's favorite food is sushi, and--"

"Remus!"

Remus clears his throat. "Oh. Um. Sorry." He pauses. "I shouldn't even know about David Thewlis, should I? Then again," he frowns slightly, "I shouldn't know about Jeff Foxworthy, either. I mean, it's only supposed to be 1979 or 1980, judging from my age. I'm confused. I think I'll go and take a hot shower to clear my head.."

Remus wanders off.

Well, wasn't that enlightening? Stay tuned for part two!

* * *

Note: I have no blooming idea what Jeff Foxworthy's favorite food is. But David Thewlis's is, in fact, sushi, as far as I've heard.

Next chapter: Mirrors, buttons, Wolfsbane potion, and Remus yelling. We all know how much we love that, right? Oh, come on, admit it.


	10. Song: My Immortal

Disclaimer: All people, places, and things that you recognize as J.K. Rowling's work are. "My Immortal" is property of Evanescence.

The song is posted at the bottom. You can scroll past it if you so choose.

* * *

PART TWO 

Dec. 23, 1993

Professor Remus Lupin wandered the empty corridors of Hogwarts somewhat despondently. He felt sick. Of course, the Wolfsbane potion Snape gave him always made him feel a bit green, and he had often suspected Snape of mixing in some harmless element that just made him feel really nauseous, but this time he knew the feeling had little to do with the potion. He'd felt ill for months, and it was directly related to the fact that Sirius Black was out of Azkaban.

Remus shoved a lock of prematurely greying hair out of his eyes for the third time in ten minutes. It wasn't as if Sirius was coming after him, Remus told himself logically. Still, Remus felt uneasy that Sirius wasn't safely behind bars. Especially since the rumor was that he was looking for Harry. Who was at Hogwarts, along with a certain Defence against the Dark Arts professor. And even though Sirius had betrayed him and James and Lily, and outright killed Peter, Remus still wasn't sure if his willpower would hold if it came down to him and Sirius, or worse, if Sirius asked Remus to protect him.

Remus shrugged off this thought. He turned the spare button he'd found in his coat pocket over in his fingers. It always calmed Remus when his hands had something to do. If not for that button, he might be going mad.

He found himself at the end of a hallway, faced with a large wooden door. Shrugging, he turned the knob. The door opened on a long, rectangular room. All the desks were stacked at the back of the room except for one bench set in front of an ornately framed window. Remus sat down on the bench with his back to the window, fingering his button and trying to stop thinking. When this proved to be a fruitless exercise, he turned to look out the window. He flipped his legs over the bench with a sigh.

It wasn't a window after all, he discovered, but a mirror set close to the wall. Remus didn't really care for mirrors; they reminded him of the hand life had dealt him.

Nonetheless, he began to examine his face in the mirror; he noted the color of his eyes, the lines that had appeared around them since the last time he'd seen himself, the strands of white running through his sandy hair. He caught a flicker of movement behind him in the mirror and looked up.

Sirius Black was standing directly behind him.

Remus whirled around-- but no one was there.

Remus's heart was pounding in his throat. He turned back to the mirror. Sirius was still there, looking just as he had twelve years ago. Remus shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. when he opened them, the Sirius in the mirror had moved to sit beside him. Instinctively, Remus turned his head to the side, but no one was there. His heart jumped every time that happened. Damn it. Remus looked up-- anywhere but Sirius. Seeing him again was making his heart feel as if someone were pounding a chisel into it.

His eyes lit on the top of the mirror frame. there were words there. he could tell they were in English (or at least the letters were), but they were written in a strange, old-fashioned sort of script that made them hard to read.

He only needed to read the first word, however. _Erised_.

"Damn it. Of all the classrooms in the school, I have to run into this one. Why does Dumbledore have to keep this blasted thing here, anyway?"

Remus chanced a look at the mirror. Sirius now had his arm around Remus and was saying in something into his ear. The Remus in the mirror grinned and placed his hand over Sirius's.

As Remus watched, Sirius kissed his cheek, now wrapping his other arm around Remus.

Remus's heart was clenched with fear and anger. Why the Hell did he still want this? Sirius had betrayed them all! Why did Sirius have to keep smiling that unnerving smile at him? And why did his reflection smile back blissfully, as if nothing was wrong? EVERYTHING was wrong! Remus threw the button he had been holding at the mirror with all his strength. It simply bounced off, not leaving a crack or even a scratch.

"Damn you!" Remus shouted at the mirror. "Damn you to Hell, Black!"

Remus, standing now, kicked the bench over and left the room. Unlike Harry a few years before, he never went back to that room; never sought out the Mirror of Erised again.

It was too painful.

-----

My Immortal - Evanescence  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Me...

* * *

Next chapter: A summons, bellbottom trousers, and... well, you'll just have to find out, won't you? 


	11. Song: I Love You

Disclaimer: They ain't mine! Although I wish they were, but hey, who doesn't? Nobody reading this fic, I'm sure!

* * *

July 5, 1994

An owl landed on Remus's lap. He looked up from his book, startled. He gave the owl a pat on the head and took the letter it held in its beak. The owl flew off and Remus opened the note.

Remus,

Meet me tomorrow. I'm staying at my old house, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I believe I told you how to get there once, if you know what I mean. If you think about it for a bit I'm sure it'll come to you. I hope you can make it.

Sirius.

Remus grinned at the signature. Sirius had apparently traced the capital S several times. His name was printed rather than signed; Remus suspected he had forgotten his signature in prison.

Remus reread the note, trying to remember what Sirius had told him about his family home. Number 12 Grimmauld Place... that was it! One simply had to think of the house number while standing between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place, and the house would appear.

Remus threw the note onto the fire to avoid its getting into the wrong hands.

-----

July 6, 1994

Remus mounted the old Shooting Star 600 he'd gotten for his 14th birthday, and set off for Grimmauld Place. He could have just Apparated, but Remus felt like flying: it was a beautiful day.

Upon arrival, Remus recalled the words of the note Sirius had written, and the house loomed up in front of him. Sighing and squaring his shoulders, Remus walked onto the front step and knocked.

the door opened almost immediately and Remus was confronted with a tall, thin man, his dark hair hanging in tangles around his pale face.

Sirius grinned widely. "Moony, old friend! So glad you could make it! Come in!" He took a few quick steps back, allowing Remus inside. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thanks." Remus looked around curiously; he'd never been in Sirius's house before. The place looked like it hadn't been inhabited in twenty years, which, Remus reflected, it hadn't. Sirius had moved out when he came of age, and his mother had died the following year. It was a pity, really; she would have been proud to learn her son had sold his best friend out to Voldemort-- even though he actually hadn't.

Sirius was pacing, a thoughtful look on his face. Remus glanced over at him.

"Sirius."

Sirius stopped in his tracks, and looked up. "Yes?"

"Er... what was it you asked me here about?"

"Well, you see..." Sirius cleared his throat, "while I was in Azkaban, there were a few things I realized-- unfinished business, if you will. One of these, of course, was that Peter had betrayed us and I was being blamed-- the bastard-- and the other--" he cleared his throat again-- "was that I never told you I love you."

Remus blinked. Surely Sirius couldn't mead-- but he was cut off from this vein of thinking, as Sirius was plowing forward, his words hurried.

"You see, I tried to tell you, but the timing was never right-- and when they took me away-- well it wasn't a pleasant thought so they couldn't make me forget; it was a regret-- though after a while I forgot why I'd loved you in the first place, as I couldn't remember anything good about it, but when I saw you again, it all came back, and-- Remus--" he looked Remus in the eye, placing his hands on Remus's shoulders, "--I love you."

Sirius fell silent, awaiting an answer.

Remus continued his previous thoughts. No, surely he didn't mean... what Remus wanted him to mean, he admitted to himself. No, he must mean the feelings of love you have for your closest friends... Sirius had always been the sentimental type. But that would mean he'd never told James either... Oh, poor Sirius!

"Sirius, I--" Remus dropped his eyes to the floor for a moment, "I love you too, but-- well, I'm glad you told me, I guess..."

Sirius sighed. Obviously, Remus didn't get his meaning. He would have to tell him explicitly.

"Remus, I don't think you understood me. I love you. As in, I'm in love with you."

Remus stared.

"I..." he seemed to be having trouble getting oxygen to his brain. He took a deep breath and decided on a confirming answer rather than a sappy one. "My answer still stands I love you too. As in," his mouth quirked up a bit, "I'm in love with you." Yes, the oxygen was definitely in short supply. Was Sirius's house on a different altitude level or something?

Remus didn't have any more time to speculate on this point, because Sirius had swept him up into a sudden, strong embrace. Remus hugged Sirius back tightly, loosening his hold after a minute. Sirius also stepped back a bit.

-----

Sirius held Remus gently by his shoulders, looking into his eyes. Remus-- he had gotten older, certainly, there were fresh lines, and grey bits in his hair-- Sirius suspected he looked much the same, though he hadn't gotten a chance to look in a mirror-- but his eyes were the same unusual golden colour. Sirius noticed that Remus had two new scars on his face. He touched them softly. Remus smiled and placed his hand behind Sirius's head, pulling him into a soft but impassioned kiss. Sirius's arms went around Remus's waist, and Remus tangled his fingers into Sirius's knotted hair.

-----

Sirius and Remus sat on the couch, a tangle of arms and legs, Remus's cloak thrown over the arm of the couch. Sirius was running his fingers through Remus's hair.

"Oh," said Remus, remembering something. "I brought some of your old clothes. I don't know what possessed me to keep them, but I did, and since you're not really in the position to go shopping..."

Remus produced a small cardboard box from his pocket and touched his wand to it, saying an enlarging charm. He set it on the floor and opened the top.

"Oh, I remember these!" Remus pulled out a pair of tan bellbottoms. "I remember thinking how good they looked on you."

"Hey, my bellbottoms! Thanks, Remus!"

"There's more where that came from!" Remus rummaged around in the box. "Your motorcycle jacket..." he tossed it at Sirius, who was grinning wildly. "Let's see... another pair of bellbottoms... denim with green insets... I remember these from the summer we spent at James's house between 4th and 5th year..." He tossed them at Sirius as well. "Leather chaps..." Remus grinned and held them up, examining them before handing them to Sirius.

"Don't get any ideas, Moony."

Remus scoffed. "Please, Sirius, I'm not that type of person." But there was a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Er... here, you can keep the box."

"Right," said Sirius.

-----

Remus rode home, a ridiculous grin plastered on his face. He was a grown wizard, and here he was acting like a schoolboy, doing loops on his broomstick.

Sirius had given him a rather passionate goodbye kiss, along with some chocolates, and he'd nearly fallen off his broom in his distraction when he'd left.

Remus did another loop despite himself and grinned like the 16-year-old he hadn't been for years.

-----

I Love You - Sarah McLachlan

I have a smile

Stretched from ear to ear

To see you walking down the road

We meet at the lights

I stare for a while

The world around us disappears

It's just you and me

On my island of hope

A breath between us could be miles

Let me surround you

My sea to your shore

Let me be the calm you seek

Oh but every time I'm close to you, there's too much I can't say

And you just walk away

And I forgot

To tell you I love you

And the night's too long

And cold here without you

I greive in my condition

For I cannot find the words to say I need you so

-

Oh but every time I'm close to you, there's too much I can't say

And you just walk away

And I forgot

To tell you I love you

And the night's too long

And cold here without you

I grieve in my condition

For I cannot find the words to say

I need you so bad

I need you so bad

* * *

Yay! Next chapter: Revenge, batter, and a haircut!


	12. Song: Glorious Day

Note: Yeah, this took too long. I was searching for the song lyrics for a long time. Sorry about that. Also, it wouldn't accept my normal method of doing scene breaks, so I had to put the word "break" in instead. Hope it's not too distracting.

Anyway, enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Ginny... well, you get the picture. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Fred! George!" 

The boys in question quickly assumed the most innocent expressions they could muster.

Molly had one hand on her hip, the other holding a wand covered in pancake batter, which she pointed at the two boys. "Did you lock Harry and Hermione in a closet?"

The twins looked up at her with doe eyes. "What makes you think we would do a thing like that, Mum?" Fred asked.

"Oh, let's just say I... overheard... a certain two persons talking about it." With the word "overheard," she flicked her wand forward as if to make a point. A drop of batter flew from the wand and landed on George's nose.

"honestly, boys, I don't know where you get this mischievous strain! When I was at school I _never_" --here she made a sweeping gesture with her wand, splattering batter across the floor in an arc "--would have even _thought_ of doing something like this, much less carried it out!" She stopped suddenly, as if remembering something, and a blush crept up her cheeks. She looked at the floor, which she only now realized was splattered with pancake batter. She looked back at the two boys, forcing a hard look into her eyes. "That is all. Go to your room."

Fred and George turned and began to climb the stairs. They exchanged a glance.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" George asked, grinning.

An identical grin spread over Fred's face. "She's hiding something."

"We might be able to catch Mum at it this time!" They exchanged a high-five.

The boys ran the rest of the way up the stairs to gather their research materials.

Molly watched her twins exchanging whispers as they climbed the stairs. She sighed, with the sinking feeling that she would be the one who ended up being punished in this case.

(Break)

Bill led his mother into the kitchen. "sit down, Mum. the twins asked me to bring you in here for something or other."

Molly sat down, feeling apprehensive. Fred and George could be brutal, but certainly they wouldn't humiliate their own mother... would they?

The twins walked in, carrying several rolls of parchment, a leather-bound book, and a mallet, huge grins on their faces.

Molly shifted nervously in her seat.

"Mum," George spoke up, while Fred arranged everything out on the table, "You're going on trial."

"What?"

"Wait here," said Fred, and the boys turned and walked out of the room.

"Make sure she doesn't move, Bill," Fred called over his shoulder.

"Right."

Molly waited, wringing her hands.

After a few minutes, Fred and George came back into the kitchen, followed by Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Remus and Sirius.

Molly paled.

Fred rapped the mallet on the table. "Order in this court! We have found solid evidence that the accused, Molly Weasley, did willfully and intentionally conspire with James Potter to lock Sirius Black and Professor Remus Lupin in a room together, and did willfully and intentionally carry out this plan, putting the victims of it in danger as well as in a very uncomfortable situation. Would the Prosecution like to make its case?"

"Certainly," George replied, his voice ringing sharply through the room. "It's simple, really. She did it, she knows she did it, and we have witnesses and good solid evidence to prove it. The Prosecution calls Mr. Sirius Black to the stand."

Sirius stepped forward and was motioned to sit in a chair next to Molly.

"Now, Mr. Black, to the best of your recollection could you tell us what happened that day?"

"Well, it was the twentieth of November, and a Saturday. I remember it quite clearly. I was given a note asking me to meet Remus the previous day. on Saturday I found a set of instructions waiting for me at the Portrait Hole. I followed them and ended up in a room by myself. There were lots of pillows. After a few minutes, Remus came in and was quite surprised to find me there. We started talking and realized that James and Molly must've set us up."

"And how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Well, Remus was the one who came to it, actually, but I realized he was right."

(Break)

"Well, you see, George, I had noticed James and Molly together a lot more often than was usual, especially since they'd never been good friends before, and Sirius was seeing Molly at that time to the best of my knowledge. It struck me as rather unusual. And later when I realized that the note I had gotten wasn't from Sirius, things began to click."

George produced a card. "Is this the note you received?"

Remus examined it. "Yes, it looks like it."

"And how do you know Sirius didn't write this note?"

"He told me he hadn't."

"No more questions. Would you care to cross-examine, Bill?"

"No, not at this point."

"The Prosecution would like to recall Sirius Black to the stand."

"You may do so," replied Fred. "Professor Lupin, you may step down."

Sirius stepped forward, exchanging a gleeful look with Remus as they traded places.

"Now, Mr. Black, did you write this note?"

Sirius looked at the note. "No."

George produced another note. "Now, in order to verify, we have brought out another note with a similar message. Mr. Black, did you write this note?"

Sirius looked at the note, handing the other back to George. "Yes, I did write this note."

"Thank you, Mr. Black, that will be all." George passed both notes to Harry, marked exhibits A and B. "now, exhibit A is the note Sirius black claims not to have written, and exhibit B is the note he did write. Examine them carefully."

Harry looked at both notes and passed them to Hermione, who examined them for a moment before passing them to Ron.

(Break)

"The Prosecution calls Molly Weasley to the stand."

A gasp went through the room.

Molly got up from the chair she had been sitting in and nervously settled into the one next to it.

"Now, Mum, I have here a book, that, according to the inside cover, was your diary from 1968 until 1974. Would you please examine this diary and tell the court whether it is in fact yours?"

Molly picked up the book and flipped through it. "Yes, it's mine," she said croakily. She was by this point resigned to whatever fate awaited her.

"Thank you. Now, if I may, I will read a passage from this diary"

"Carry on," said Fred.

"'Dear Mildred," George began. Everyone snickered. "You named your diary?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"You named your diary _Mildred?_" Harry asked, more incredulously.

Fred rapped his mallet on the table. "Order, please! Order!"

"Ahem," George said, and continued. "'Dear Mildred, today James and I put our plan into action. It worked out well. As far as I can tell, Sirius and Remus are still locked in the Room of Necessity. James is checking right now. I'm taking the chance to write a brief entry while he does."

Here George stopped. "From this point on, it gets a bit.. er... too intense for my tastes, seeing as the Defendant is still my mother." He made a face and put the book down.

Molly's face turned rather pink.

"I think," said Fred, "that this proves our case. Any words from the Defense?"

"No words," said Bill. Molly gave him a 'why, Bill, I'm surprised at you' look. Bill just smirked.

"Alright, then," said George. "Case closed, if there are no objections.

There were no objections.

"Jury," said Fred, turning to the onlookers, "Deliberate amongst yourselves and present us with a verdict by lunchtime, if you can. I'm getting hungry."

The jury, which consisted of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, went into the living room to decide.

(Break)

After about five minutes, they came back. Hermione stepped to the front, clearing her throat.

"What do you find, jury?" asked George.

"We the jury," said Hermione, "find the defendant Molly Weasley guilty of one count of matchmaking and one count of hypocrisy."

"Very well," said Fred. "Her sentence shall be... being subjected to a public trial and found guilty."

"Done and done," grinned George.

Fred shook George's hand.

Molly couldn't seem to decide whether to feel annoyed or sheepish.

(Break)

Sirius tugged on Remus's sleeve in the manner of a small child wanting attention. "Remus?"

Remus turned, giving Sirius a wry smile. "Yes, Sirius?"

Sirius dropped his head, his waist-length hair hiding his face. He looked back up at Remus, doe-eyed. "Will you cut my hair?"

"Er," said Remus.

"Please?" said Sirius.

"Well," said Remus.

"C'monnnn, Moony," Sirius whined.

Remus gave Sirius a skeptical look. "Just because I'm gay doesn't make me a hairdresser, Sirius."

Sirius looked put-out. "I wasn't implying. It's just that... well, I asked Molly to do it, but she's in a bit of a mood about... well, you know, what happened this afternoon."

"Oh." Remus had the decency to look sheepish. "Well, then... I suppose I can give it a try."

Sirius did a strange little dance that involved quite a bit of air guitar.

Remus just shook his head at his companion.

(Break)

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

Remus sighed. "It'll get all wet and it'll have hairs in it when I'm done if you don't take it off. Honestly, Sirius, even after everything you've been through you still can't take your mind out of the gutter for two minutes."

Sirius made a face he hoped was sexy and pulled off his shirt verrrry slowwwwly.

Remus just made a huffing noise and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sirius grinned. "Now what?"

"Sit down." Remus gestured to the chair he'd set up in the bathroom.

Sirius obeyed.

"Good. Now... hmm. I think you're supposed to have your hair wet before you cut it. hold on." Remus Summoned some water onto Sirius's head from the sink.

"Gah! Remus, that's cold!" Sirius shivered, goosebumps rising on his arms.

Remus hid a smirk. He ran a comb through Sirius's long hair. "shoulder length all right?"

Sirius grinned. "Just like I had it in school."

Remus returned his grin, even though he couldn't see it. "all right, then." He began to cut.

(Break)

A few minutes later, Sirius's hair fell just below his shoulders. "It'll shrink as it dries," Remus explained, moving around Sirius to check that the length was the same on both sides.

"You kow an awful lot about cutting hair for not being a hairdresser."

Remus simply shrugged, leaning close to examine his work.

Sirius placed his hands on Remus's back and puled him forward, causing Remus to fall into his lap, straddling his legs. Sirius grinned widely.

"Hey, what'd you do that for? I was trying to... hey, stop that." Sirius was trying to pull Remus's shirt off.

Remus swatted his hands away, leaning back to make sure everything looked all right. His eyes wandered to Sirius's shoulders, his chest. Sirius hadn't been overly thin in school, he'd always had more of a muscular build, which probably came form being a Beater. Now, however, Remus could see his ribs clearly through his pale skin, and not just where they jutted out at the bottom; all of them. He ran a hand over Sirius's chest.

"You know, Padfoot, you're still a lot thinner than you were in school."

Sirius laughed shortly. "I hadn't noticed." He paused. "I suppose I don't have as much of an appetite anymore. I guess it comes from not really having eaten much in the last twelve years... your body sort of gets used to it."

A thoughtful expression played over Remus's face. "Yeah, I guess so..."

Sirius took the opportunity of Remus's distraction to pull off his shirt.

"Agh! Sirius!!"

Sirius grinned devilishly, tossing the shirt over his shoulder out of Remus's reach.

"Y'know, you're not exactly the picture of health yourself, Moon." Sirius surveyed Remus's thin form, eyeing the silvery scars of a bite mark on his shoulder. he poked a finger between two of Remus's ribs. "I can see the outline of your heart."

Remus looked down. "What?"

Sirius traced the area in question with his middle finger. "you see, it's darker here than the rest. Even I'm not that thin."

"Well, I was always this thin, as I'm sure you knew... I hadn't noticed that before."

"Neither had I." Sirius pulled Remus into a deep kiss, his hands slipping into the back of Remus's jeans. Remus slid his hips forward, bringing his body in contact with Sirius's, and ran his fingers through the wet hair that fell now to Sirius's shoulders.

(Break)

Hermione needed to go to the bathroom. She politely excused herself from her game of muggle chess with Ginny, and headed in the direction of the first-floor loo.

The door was ajar, so Hermione, having no reason to believe anyone was in there, pushed it open and was confronted with the mind-altering sight of two adult men, one her former DaDA professor and the other her best friend's godfather, half-naked, a bit wet, and sitting on a chair snogging each other's brains out. Hermione, wide-eyed, quickly shut the door with a loud bang and went to try the second-floor bathroom.

Remus looked up, startled, saw the closed door, muttered something about always having thought the place was haunted, and then continued his exploration of Sirius's mouth. "Mmmh..."

FINIS

Glorious Day - Weezer

Gonna make my move  
Gonna make it stay  
Gonna make it last  
Nevermind the past  
Living for today  
  
Hey, hey  
You know what you want me to say  
Right, right  
Fight, fight  
We can start a glorious day  
  
Gonna take my chance  
Gonna rock and dance  
Gonna hit the ground  
With a brand new sound  
Looking for romance  
  
Hey, hey  
You know what you want me to say  
Right, right  
Fight, fight  
We can start a glorious day  
  
Glorious children on my mind  
Glorious wastings of my time  
Glorious plans we make up  
Forcing things in line  
  
Hey, hey  
You know what you want me to say  
Right, right  
Fight, fight  
We can start a glorious day  
  
Glorious children on my mind  
Glorious wastings of my time  
Glorious plans we make up  
Forcing things in life  
  
Gonna rock it out  
Gonna scream and shout  
  
Gonna do it right  
Standing in the light  
Perchin' on the clouds  
  
Gonna do it right  
Standing in the light  
Perchin' on the clouds  
  
Gonna do it right  
Standing in the light  
Perchin' on the clouds  
  
Hey

* * *

There's probably gonna be some "extra features" soon if you're interested. Yes, that's right, the "Secrets" special edition DVD. Or something to that effect. 


End file.
